


阿摩司

by culter



Category: xb - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	1. Chapter 1

神说，要有光，就有了光。  
创世纪的第一章。  
这个世界有三种生物：普通人，吸血鬼狼人弗兰克怪人等能力生物，和拥有超能力的人类；三种生物目前终于达到了和谐相处的平衡，国会平分三部分，议长轮流担任。  
普通人拥有超高的科技智能以及相互帮助的智慧，他们提供神奇生物需要的能量，而超能力的人是极少数的他们来管制少部分“不规矩”的能力生物。  
同性之间结婚早就不是什么稀奇的事情，现在讨论的是能力生物能否和人类结婚。  
“结婚的话有很多的问题，比如年龄上。”张继科国会能力生物的党代表，在会议上说出了自己的顾虑，作为以120岁最年轻的吸血鬼党代表他一身考究的西装，为了更好地融入‘社会’故意涂了深色的粉底，显着他旁边的普通人党代表马龙更像是一位吸血鬼。  
“这个有很多种解决的办法，不应该是阻挡他们结婚的借口，你阻挡得了他们结婚，阻挡不了他们相爱，而没有婚姻的保障很多普通人的权利得不到维护，比如说家暴，在你们看来可能只是轻轻的推搡在我们看来就是无法容忍的暴力."马龙轻轻的驳回了张继科的发言。  
张继科下巴凸起了青筋，坐下一言不发的死死的看着那个面色苍白的人类，走到议会的演讲处：“你们如果管不了他们交配的话，也没有权利管他们是否应该结婚。”  
“我反对！”一个狼人吼出了自己的意见，一盏灯就这么被击碎了。  
“我的意思是。”张继科给他毛绒绒的伙伴一个警告的眼神，起身颔首道歉：“正如你看到的马先生，我们十分危险，会失控，况且我们也不知道你们普通人的承受能力，如果这个婚姻的权利一旦打开，可能会有很多家庭陷入混乱，我们的延续后代的手段，我们的理念，我们的身体结构完全不一样，根本不能用一条同样的法律来约束。”  
“那要看是什么法律。"马龙显然没有被那个狼人吓到，他呼吸没有一丝紊乱的看着张继科慢慢的说：我们的确不同，但是在我们看来那只是颜色不同的灯泡罢了，但是是一样的电流把我们点亮。”  
“马先生。”张继科绕过了自己的座位刚要走到马龙面前的时候被一栏屏障隔住。心里骂道：这个巫师议长什么时候能滚蛋。  
“请注意秩序，现在是普通人代表马龙发言时间。”轮庄到超能力人类的国会议长平淡的告诫道。张继科气呼呼的回到自己的座位上，拧开一瓶rh-的O 型血大口大口的灌了进去。  
议长皱着鼻子说：“也请不要在开会的时候饮用带有酒精的血液饮料。”  
礼貌的旋紧瓶盖，嘴唇和齿间猩红，冲着马龙做了个血淋淋的微笑之后说：“请您继续。”

会议结束之后马龙吸血鬼的助理林高原走过去给他打上雨伞，雨季连绵不断，已经一个月没有见到太阳的世界所有都带着霉味，他用手挡着鼻子车里迈着。这个时候走过来一个高高大大的身影，头上自动的悬着一把雨伞，紧随他走动，那人看到马龙笑的像是见了太阳一样。  
“师兄？”许昕一路跑过来，还有他头等上漂浮的雨伞。  
“你也太张扬了。”马龙不满意的看着许昕：“自己打伞不行吗，非的让所有人知道你是个超能力人吗？”  
“不用白不用。”许昕得意洋洋的看着头等上的伞。“说正事，今天怎么样啊，国会辩论。”  
马龙长叹了一口气，“还是那样，那帮人坚决不同意。”  
许昕笑嘻嘻的摘下他的龙皮手套：“也是难免的，他们的数量是绝对少数，万一要是婚姻一开放估计也就是离着他们被人类同化不远了。”  
“但是他们是不会死的啊。为什么要在乎数量。”马龙随口埋怨道。  
听到这句话许昕笑得阴森森的挑起眼：“他们怎么不会死。”马龙瞟到许昕手套上的污渍斑点知道他刚回来，就谨慎的问道：“你执行任务回来了。”  
“啊，”许昕扭了扭腰身，他头顶的雨伞跟着滑稽的动了动。“累死我了，两个月没有睡觉。”  
“这次是什么?"  
“可怜的弗兰克怪人。”许昕摇摇头：“被狼人骗了，做了一些不应该做的事情。他们能力超群就是太冲动，也太善良了。”这个时候他掏出一根纯白烟卷放在嘴里，烟雾自动的喷出来，冒着幽蓝的光。“我最讨厌抓弗兰克怪人了。”  
马龙低头看许昕还穿着风衣，工装裤下面是一双布满污渍的靴子。  
“好好完成你的任务就可以了，其他的不要管。”  
许昕低头笑了：“这个不对劲，我一直觉得不对劲。为什么所有能力生物都要编辑在册，为什么我们要定期的追踪他们。”  
“因为他们足够的危险。”马龙背诵一样脱口而出。  
“但是你正在做的是让这些危险的物种和普通人结婚。”许昕很快的接到。他定定的看着马龙。  
“我哪知道。”马龙耸耸肩，示意林高远开车过来，林高远把雨伞交给了马龙，冒雨去车库了。  
“就因为他们不会感冒，所以淋雨也没关系吗？”许昕喃喃的问了一句之后带着他的雨伞一起走远。

张继科从马龙的斜后方走过来，他脸上的粉底已经模糊的不行，他在铁青色的雨幕中走过来的时候面色是本来的苍白，但是双唇是触目的鲜红，他没有撑伞，考究的大衣挂着雨水簌簌落在衣角，头发也无所谓的背到后边，挺着腰背在和马龙擦身而过的时候用他纤长微翘的眼角扫了一眼马龙。  
飘过来一阵寒气，寒气和水汽就罩在他的身上和他穿的那件黑色不知什么材质的大衣，让他整个看起来像是带着一团即浪漫又危险雾。慢慢的掠过马龙的左肩膀，和他那个一闪而过的眼神。  
吸血鬼可能是能力生物这个族群里最美的一类，如果除去永远不上岸的人鱼的话。  
张继科没有和他说一句话慢慢的消失在水汽里。  
他住在城郊的一座废弃的公寓里，这个是马龙的情报，他应该是很年轻的时候就死了变成了吸血鬼，永远带着他那团雾气或者来或者离开，孑然一身。

许昕被查出来他在上一次的逮捕中放过了几个弗兰克怪人，他被勒令留在事务所了，干一些打印归档的工作。  
“等你写出让我满意的检讨书你再出去。”  
他的粉笔，他的经典，包括他的靴子和龙皮手套都被没收了，驱魔人没有这些东西简直就是被缴械了的警察一样，每天沉浸在那些老掉牙的档案里，打哈欠都在着霉味。  
“每次都让我给你们档案室烘干，怎么自己搞个中央空调好不好，仗着用我们不要钱是吗？”赵子豪起呼呼的点起一团一团火，升到天花板下，顿时阴冷的地下室就变得暖和起来，卷宗上的明显看到了水汽上升，最后在地下室里形成了一道道彩虹。  
许昕抬头看着有点无聊。  
与张扬的狼人和美的扎眼的吸血鬼不同的是他们其貌不扬，有的看起来还有点笨拙，很容易混进普通人之中，许昕当初的任务就是要把这些漏网之鱼打捞上来，写在他们的档案里，但是他觉得这个太无聊就选择了驱魔，没想到兜兜转转落到了看档案的下场。  
“早知道我就去档案局上班了。”  
“怎么看不起档案局的人啊。”赵子豪满意的看着自己发出的火花井然有序的排列在天花板上。  
“我是你多少年的前辈，怎么和我说话呢。”把腿翘在桌子上扬起下巴问道。  
“算了，我也要走了。”赵子豪拿起自己的背包。许昕放下腿坐正：“任务吗？”  
“是啊，极圈里好像有一伙专门提取危险血液的怪人。”  
？？？  
赵子豪回身神秘兮兮的看着许昕：“你听说过猎杀吸血鬼的吗？”

“小伙子，你要小心。”对面的先知看着方博路过的时候喃喃的说，方博被吓的抖了一阵之后看着那人浑浊的眼睛。  
“你是真的先知。”他看了一会后得出了自己的答案。  
那人用很怪的声音笑了两声之后，看着被地面击落的水花说：“所以你要小心。”  
方博退后了几步，手里的伞有些打颤，这个时候他被院方钟楼的报时声惊醒，糟了，又迟到了。  
临走的时候掏出兜里几个硬币全部的放到那人的水晶盘里。  
“多谢了。”  
“愿神保佑你。”先知冲着他的背影喊道。


	2. 阿摩司2

石板街上，一个星期的雨徐徐静止。光滑的石板倒影着街角的灯，脚印声和人影格外明显，一群男人追逐着一个人，说是个人不如说是个人影，他以极快的速度飞过了整条街，随着那个身影之后是一盏盏碎裂的灯泡，在黑暗的巷子里枪声和用送罗马礼书的声音，银色的子弹飞出被满月映的明亮，却完全追不到前面飞去的影子，那影子似乎在和下面人玩闹一样在他们头顶转来转去，却没有想到伤害他。  
“够了。” 一辆汽车急急的停在路过，在湿滑的石板路上滑出一段距离，司机林高远已经面色惨白，他明显能味道子弹里还有那群人传来的圣水的味道，银色的寒光也让他双手不住的颤抖，更别地罗马礼书里面的经文，如果不是发现自己的司机的异样马龙也不会发现这里有非法猎杀吸血鬼的狂徒。  
“啊。”一个人认出了马龙。  
“你就是那个天天倡导人类应该和畜生结婚的叛徒啊。”人群中一个人冷冷的说。  
“你们是非法的绑架伤害公民。”马龙并没有在乎人群里说了什么。  
“他们连人都不是。”  
“你。。。”  
来不及说话一阵阴风呼啸而过带着力量和惯性所有人被卷到地上接着巷子两端的废墙忽然崩塌，砖块石块毫不客气的往人群里招呼，有的人悼念经文做到了一点防御但是仍然没有制止有人传出来的惨叫和骨骼碎裂的声音。  
尘埃飞出来就化成泥土的湿度里，血液和泥水流向巷口的排水沟，血腥和淤泥一起缓缓的移动。  
马龙趴在石板上的时候忽然被赶过来的林高远拾起，架着他快速的穿过巷子回到大路旁的车里。  
“不行，我的去看看。”马龙要挣脱林高远的阻拦，这个对他很不容易，毕竟就算对方是个小孩子也是个能力大于他无数倍的能力生物。  
“现在很危险，狼人来了。”林高远压低了声音，嘶哑的说着，马龙明显问道了血腥的味道从林高远的身体里传出来，由于过度的兴奋，他苍白的脸上已经出现了紫色的血管，嘴唇的颜色更加鲜红。  
“我们得马上走。”林高远回身刚要踩上油门就发现一个人影从天上坠落到他们的车盖上，砰  
震得他们在车里都颤了几颤。  
是狼人。  
这句话还没来得及说的的时候他们就看到对方的獠牙已经在挡风玻璃上咬出裂纹。马龙睁大了眼睛看着那个放大的狼人的獠牙，动弹不得，他眼睁睁的看着狼人举起他雄壮的前臂下一秒钟就要砸碎玻璃掏出自己。  
“马先生，你有银器吗？”林高远大声问道。  
狼人的前臂正往自己方向的玻璃狠狠的砸下去。  
忽然间，一阵银光袭来，狼人顿时变成了大号绒毛玩具一样左摇右摆了一阵，一阵巨响跌落到石板路上。  
接着一个人影也以同样的方式跌落在车上，那台可怜的福特车就这样彻底的报废了。  
那道刺眼的银光之后闪出模糊的身影传出熟悉的声音：“马龙，你没事吧？”  
眼睛渐渐能看到东西的时候马龙看到许昕已经把他扶出车门，林高远因为也受了银光的牵连意识不明的倒在方向盘上。另一个影子也似乎是许昕那颗驱魔弹的受害者。  
马龙受到过大惊吓之后没办法讲话，他看了看林高远，又看了看许昕。许昕似乎猜到一样的说：“他应该没事，只是被刺激晕了，况且我的那颗驱魔弹的威力其实没有那么大。”  
“大，大怎么。”马龙好不容易找到了自己的声音却没办法正常说话。  
“那个人狼人应该在坠落之前已经受伤了，所以才这么容易被我击中。”  
“都sang？”  
“受伤了。”  
“谁？”马龙茫然的看着四周安静的街道，这个偏僻的区域各家各户一片漆黑，早就废弃的社区。  
“我。”一个声音忽然想起，在他和许昕惊讶的注视中，一只手颤巍巍的在车的另一端升起。  
这个声音？  
张继科颤颤巍巍的趴着车站起来，他眼睛和嘴唇都是血红，脸上布满了黑色的血丝，蜿蜒纤细的曲线像一朵花纹在他的眼角和脸颊上。  
“是我。”张继科又说了一遍。  
许昕马上护住马龙，刚要举枪被马龙阻拦：“他是国会议员。”  
“啊？”  
张继科扶着车往两个人的方向走去 ，石板地很滑，但是谁都没有去扶他，他一边拄着车一边像马龙他们走过去。  
“我亲爱的 ‘电流论’议员，你现在知道了吗？我们根本不一样，我们甚至不是同样的灯泡，你们是灯泡，而我们是熔炉。”他模模糊糊的说得许昕一头雾水倒是让马龙找到了精神。  
“现在不是讨论这个的时候。”不知道怎么马龙忽然有勇气走过去扶住他。感受他没有一丝体温的躯体。与现在的雾气一样冰冷。  
“你怎么。。。”许昕忽然又很多的疑问，他看了看狼人，又看了看仍然昏迷不醒的林高远，马上想到了什么但马上他又像是被那个想法吓坏了一样上下打量着张继科，找不到合适的话。  
“别这么看着我，该隐的后代还有很多。”张继科在马龙的帮助下终于站直了，他小声像马龙致谢之后不满意的瞪了许昕一眼。  
“该隐的后代。”马龙看了看许昕，又看了看张继科。

“历史上第一个也是最强大的吸血鬼，该隐，亚当和夏娃的长子。”许昕缓缓的介绍着。  
马龙一头雾水的看了看许昕，又看了看张继科，他发现，他和许昕的呼吸都带着热气，而张继科并没有，甚至他没有呼吸。想到这他竟然有一点同情张继科。  
“你是我见过的第一个，那个狼人在我狙击他之前已经受了重伤了。”  
“我们比他有能力，他比我们强壮就这么回事。”张继科低头轻描淡写的说，继而他有点讽刺的看着马龙：“你们以为我是被哪个吸血鬼咬的变成这样了吧，傻乎乎的流言和偏见，其实我生来如此。”  
许昕走过去快速的拉开了马龙，保持他们和张继科之间的距离。失去了马龙支持的张继科竟然也稳稳的站住了，拉开了距离之后马龙发现张继科脸上的血丝已经消失了，除了还有些微红的双眼看不出任何疲态。  
“总之，今晚的事，就算了，那帮狂徒想围剿我，我也是一时兴起想哄着他们玩，结果钓出来一个不得了的暴徒出来。”他用下巴指了指不远处的狼人，有抬头看了看满月：“这个时候出来打猎太傻了。他们以为我们比较虚弱万万没想到撞到了发疯中的毛绒玩具。”  
“你们也不好交代。”他伸出手指指着许昕说：“完全是管理不严，那里面绝对有你们的同事，罗马礼书的咏诵方式什么的太有特点了。”  
许昕咽了咽口水，的确他得到了总部的紧急通知来阻止这次法外的围猎。没想到还是来晚了。  
“总之，我不想追究，但是，这个小吸血鬼不能跟你们走，他被折磨的够呛，你们帮不了他。”张继科又指了指趴在方向盘上的林高远。许昕刚想说话被马龙打断：“你要带走他，多久？”  
“一个星期左右吧。”张继科弯下腰窥探着林高远的情况。  
“今天晚上我和他留下。”马龙说。许昕想阻止已经来不及了。  
“他是我的司机，也是我的朋友，说实话，我不放心把他交给你。”马龙在林高远前面说道。被挡住视线的张继科直起腰饶有兴致的看了他一会，“随你。”  
“这个太危险了。”许昕抗议到最后一刻，马龙仍然抱起林高远随着张继科走了。在打开那扇破旧的家门之前张继科回身看着僵直在原地的许昕：“那个巷子里有一大堆烂摊子要你收拾。祝你加班愉快。”

张继科的家，没什么特别就是普通的房间，有电有厨房，有淋浴唯一不一样的是马龙没有在任何地方发现镜子，现在他正在帮助林高远治疗。马龙洗了个澡穿好衣服悄悄的走进卧室，看到张继科伏在林高远身上，但是看不清他到底在做什么，屋子里点着落地灯，找不到任何他和林高远的影子。  
“‘电流’议员。你可以去睡觉了。”张继科没有回头，  
“该隐的后代是怎么回事。”马龙倚着门问道。张继科没有吃惊，倒是笑了一下：“我有兴趣从创世记开始给你讲两千多年的故事，但是你的朋友等不了那么久，如果你想知道，出门左转是书房，那里有我们的历史书，相信你识字。”  
当打开书房那扇普通的门的时候马龙愣在门口，他实在不能想象这面到处都有的褐色单板门身后是一个有两层楼高的图书馆，时间似乎在他打开门的那一瞬间倒流回几个世纪之前，他只有在电影里看到的场景，高耸的杉木梯子，枫木的书架，厚重的皮质封面，烫金的书名被书写成陌生的文字。  
马龙看到很多他只听说过名字的书，索亚之书，史密斯菲尔德法令等等等等，当然还有很多经典。  
“看来你对这些没什么兴趣。” 晨光之中他看到一个人影晃过，眼睛落在地板上，没有任何影子。  
张继科站在他的前面，在阳光之下，然后不耐烦的说：“是的，我们不怕阳光，起码我不怕。”继而他走到另一侧阴影里：“但是我不喜欢阳光。”  
他白的透明，看着马龙：“怎么样，知道点什么了吗？”  
“该隐，你们是该隐的后代。所以你们。”  
“所以我们可能比你们想的要强大，不怕银器和圣水。起码杀不死。”  
“是神给了你们应许吗？杀掉该隐者要被报复七倍一样。”  
“其实是，该隐不会因仇恨而被杀。”张继科补充道：“我猜的。”  
“那你们会为了什么而死。”马龙揉着眼睛问道。  
张继科像是被难住了一样，坦白的说：“我也不知道。”


	3. Chapter 3

许昕是个超能力者，也就是说，他是有能力的人类，很罕见，是几十年才有一个的异例。  
当同龄人经历各种各样的青春期的时候，这种人的青春期只有一个：每一天和极其痛苦的身体裂变相伴---人类的躯体却盛满了人类不应该有的能力，很多年轻人就因为这个而去世，虽然表面上的原因各种各样，实际上是他们能力超过了人体可以承受的范围，大量的灵力和力量冲破了躯壳喷射向人间，那个时候那个地区永远是有反常的天气，不是过热就是过冷，要不就是几十年一遇的干旱或洪水。  
许昕花了漫长的岁月来学习如何让自己的身体和自己的能力和谐相处，他经历过深夜里因体内汩汩汹涌而出的气团而痛苦的喘不上气，面对过奇怪的事情发生在他周围的尴尬，他也早已习惯了孤独，少年时就拥有一个巨大而未解的秘密，无人倾诉无人谅解也无人相信。  
二十多岁那一年，当他的双手第一次碰到罗马礼书的时候，一种从来没有过得惬意和恬适的清凉滋养着他的全身，八月大暑，高耸的玫瑰玻璃遮挡住太阳，教堂里暗的像是黑夜，他手抚着烫金的文字嚎啕恸哭。像是历经苦难之后终于到达终点的苦行僧一般，他哭到第三天的清晨，终于，阳光第一次穿过玻璃窗射到烫金的文字之上，就像僧侣在刹那之间觉悟一样，瞬间，他终于得知他以往一切痛苦的发端。  
能力者有很多种类，比如先知，比如说占星，比如说修补治愈，而许昕是其他的一种：破坏和毁灭。顺理成章的他成了驱魔人，指尖永远沾着粉笔灰，银色的子弹里装满了圣水，随身的龙皮手套和一身的伤疤，他听说某个同事在亚特兰蒂斯的沙滩里失去了一只眼睛，或者某个人西非的沙漠里被活活摘了肺以后每天带着沉重的呼吸机械，隔着几十米也能听到那个沉重的蒸汽机器传来的噪音。  
现在他听着那台呼吸机下面传来恼人的声音。  
“这个完全是非法的。”  
局长在噪音下的声音显得更模糊了。  
许昕无奈的晃悠着脑袋：“我当然知道是非法的了。有什么办法吗？我到的时候，那个大姨妈期的狼人已经把他们祸害的差不多了，要不是张继科出手。。。”他看了一眼局长在呼吸机里被气红的脸之后低头嘀嘀咕咕的说：“他早就被砸成肉泥了。”  
许昕在一堆失去意识的人里面找到了自己的同事，果然偷偷在猎能力生物，他照规矩办事的打了报告，那人被原地解除了一切职务，如今他也写好了书面报告一对一的和局长还原当时的情景。  
局长的呼吸机冒了一阵烟之后冲他挥了挥手：“你出去吧，就是怕这种事发生才让你去的，没有用的东西。”  
许昕不服气嘟囔着：“我有什么办法，我哪知道狼人窜的那么快。”  
“能力生物协会已经发函抗议了，说是对他们会长进行了暗杀。”  
许昕气笑了：“张继科？谁能暗杀他，我看他当时要是老老实实在家里洗个澡看看电视不一定有这么多事。”  
“闭嘴。” 呼吸机的声音都被这句话气的停了一瞬。  
许昕扫眉耷眼的往外走，又想起什么一样回身：“以后有什么收拾残骸的事情别找我，你知道我不是这个部门的，硬说的话我更适合炸了那个社区，你不知道那些瓦砾是我人工捡起来的。”  
“出去！  
回来！”  
许昕认命的调头看着呼吸机里的人脸，  
“你的地址被暴露了，我怕同事会找你麻烦，你赶紧换一个家。”

今年的第四次搬家。  
许昕垂头丧气地手拎着一个皮箱，里面都是自己工作的家伙，走进了一家房地产中介。  
“您好。”  
许昕看着走过来的人，笑得有点僵硬的样子。  
“我来租房子。”  
那人得到了一句话开始手忙脚乱的翻找系统上的房间，许昕对电脑什么的也不是很擅长，但是他看得出来对面人比自己还笨，他偶尔用点鼠标的方式在键盘上点击几下，然后忙不迭的拿起鼠标在屏幕上乱划了一阵之后什么都没出来，反而出现了一条警报。  
然后无辜的看着许昕。看得许昕有点发毛。  
“对不起，您能等一下吗？”他恳求一样的和许昕说。  
除了点头许昕不知道还有什么反应。那人风一样的跑掉了，过了一会办公室里面传来一阵训斥：“什么？！平板又让你弄坏了？一个月你弄坏几个了？！这个客人拿不下赶紧给我滚蛋！”  
“久等了。”那人回来之后依然笑的一脸春风，许昕用手指摩挲着嘴唇琢磨着：心理好强大啊。  
“那个我们去看房子吧。”那人做了个请的姿势从柜台里走出来。  
“你知道我要什么房子吗？”  
“我听到你说的了，我记得那里有一间符合您的标准的。”  
许昕将信将疑的跟着他，毕竟如果日落之前不签约的话，今天晚上他就要在办公室打地铺了，况且他刚刚逮捕了自己的同事目前在局里处境十分微妙。  
“不开车吗？”许昕看着自己的房屋中介迈开双腿往道路尽头走去。那人挠了挠头：“我，我没有执照。”  
许昕皱着眉头看着他，什么叫没有执照？  
“况且也不远，我们一边聊天就一边走过去了。”那人笑得十分亲切带着一种傻乎乎的热情。  
许昕点点头就开始和他在马路上聊了起来，一路上除了他的名字，许昕没有说一句真话。  
“我叫方博，请问你叫。”  
“许昕。”  
“你的行李挺少啊。”  
“过一段再搬，这里是近期用的衣物。”  
“哦，您是什么工作啊。”  
“广告公司的职员。”  
“那你一定很厉害吧。”  
“大学的专业而已，没什么。”  
“不过今天天终于终于晴了，感觉下了好久的雨啊。”  
“是吗？我刚从外地回来不太清楚。”  
“哦，一直下雨来着，昨天晚上才稀稀拉拉的停了。"  
“哦。”  
“诶，到了。”  
一个临街的房子，第三层，面东，站在窗子边能看到市中心的教堂和钟楼，许昕打开窗户目测了和临街的距离，然后转身到看另一侧的风景：几所寺庙环绕，安静的街道。"  
夕阳正好能从门上的玻璃透进来，东方的窗户大约和正午的阳光成一个42度。他挑挑眉毛。  
“可以。”  
“真的吗？？” 那个叫方博的人喜上眉梢的样子，拉住许昕的手：“那你真的是帮了我大忙了。”  
许昕第一个反应是扯回自己的手，就是短短的一个触觉上，他明显的愣了一下，这个时候，从门上倾斜下来的夕阳也慢慢消失，阳光退出室内，许昕警觉的看着那双明亮的眼睛，那双眼睛也警觉起来，他们在同一时间察觉到：阳光推出的有点奇怪。  
砰的打开窗户，骑在窗户上的时候有点为难的看着方博：“你们弗兰克怪人一定很怕驱魔人吧。”  
方博僵直的停在原地，他也明显的感受到门口袭来的杀气，但更让他无法呼吸的是，现在这个骑在窗子上的人身上散发出更强烈的光芒，似乎只有他能看到刺目的光，能把自己融化了的火刃一般。  
“算了，留你在这更危险。”许昕伸手抓住方博，方博刚要挣脱就和许昕一起飞下三楼。  
就在他们落地的那一刻，方博明显看到一秒之前他所伫立的窗边传来了腐败和邪恶的黑烟，诡异的以一种坚硬的姿态破窗而出。  
“没空解释了，撞到我算你倒霉。”许昕咧开嘴笑了一下：“亲爱的怪人，我们去教堂吧。”  
方博再一次要抗拒的时候许昕晃了晃自己手上的手提箱，刚才只是普通的箱子，现在上面缓缓出现里个鱼骨的模样，骨头的部分是希腊文的ΙΧΘΥ∑。方博顿时差点昏厥过去，被许昕死死的支撑住他：“先别装死，我们去教堂。”  
方博知道是和这个世界告别的时候了。  
许昕揽着方博闯进了教堂，所有的神职人员一片惊恐，许昕扬起手里的标志：“鱼骨侦查局 探员许昕，紧急征用教堂，请用木桩钉死所有的窗户，并迅速撤离。”  
此话一落除了方博所有人都镇定起来，有条不紊的按照许昕的话将所有窗户架上木板，然后整齐的走出门口，关门回身看着许昕：“愿诸神保佑。”  
许昕道谢了之后，打开箱子，粉笔，枪，枪袋，圣水瓶，方博看了一眼就萎缩在地板上不动了，他能听见许昕的皮靴在地板上走动的声音，还有粉笔摩擦的声音。等他醒过来的时候发现自己身处在一个巨大的大卫星图案的中央。  
“我不是冲你，起码你在这里是安全的。”许昕一脸严肃的看着他，额角早就被汗水打湿，给了方博一个亮晶晶的笑容，接着他的面孔在一瞬间变得严肃，“它们来了。”  
话音刚落空档的教堂忽然塞满了人。也不是人。  
“恶灵。"许昕镇定的环视那些面目狰狞的影子围成圈一点一点向大卫星的图案逼近，但是他们进不来，方博慢慢的爬起来，僵硬的注视着他们。  
展开一本文卷，羊皮纸上面写的东西让方博不敢多看一样，接着他听到许昕大声快速又急迫的咏诵起来。天旋地转，光从文字之间冲破，一个六角形的光柱拔地而起，几道光墙坚不可摧的将他们两个保护起来，与此同时疾风四起在光墙之间撞击回荡，他们处在一个金色风暴之中，方博看到光芒之外的面孔更加狰狞又无可奈何的望向自己。  
“什么都别想！”许昕大声喝道。  
弗兰克怪人，本来不应该存在在这个世界上，充其量只是科学家的无聊玩物罢了，他们在各种地方收集人类的器官和组件，无聊的拼凑在一起，偶尔他们的祖先就诞生在阴冷的地下实验室，面目可憎，孤独徘徊，备受排挤，是无穷的能力却被所有人无视，他们拯救过人类只不过是想和人类成为朋友，却被唾弃成东拼西凑的怪胎。。。  
“什么都别想！”许昕再次喝道。  
方博从满脸的泪痕中抬头看着许昕。  
“我们都一样。”许昕看着他，在巨大的光墙下，金色的风扯动他的大衣：“生来的异类。”  
接着他拔出手枪对着墙外面的瞄准：“我现在做的有极度的风险，因为子弹打穿大卫星的同时，他们的能量也会辐射进来，如果你有一点被黑暗吞噬的倾向，我会被两侧夹击。方博，我能相信你吧。”他在光与风之间大声问道。  
方博的衬衫被吹的鼓鼓作响，脸也被映照的明亮，他看着举起枪无比坚定的许昕，狠狠的点点头。  
好  
话音刚落银光穿破光墙冲进混沌的黑暗，与其同时黑色的烟雾也撕开了光墙的裂缝，在那一瞬间许昕举起粉笔口诵经典补齐了大卫星。  
没有人能这么快，没有人能有这样的能量。方博甚至没有时间动一动思绪，光墙再次被修复。外边的黑暗在一阵嘶吼之后变得寡淡。  
他是方博见过最能干的驱魔人。  
许昕重复的做了几次之后忽然拽开羊皮卷成的文卷将其全力抛到空中，口诵着第七章的第七段，大卫星的光墙被那个抛到至高点的卷宗扯成一个模糊的金字塔，在被抛出的一瞬间许昕手持枪开始向扫射，剧烈的枪声和浓重的圣水味道让方博几近昏厥，他眯着眼睛听天由命一般看到那个金字塔被子弹切割的部分马上变成黑色，像是迅速腐烂的伤口横切了这个座光殿，但是下一个瞬间羊皮卷自然掉落阻挡住刚刚飘进来的黑烟。  
许昕就站在他的前方，方博艰难的抬头看着那个高大的影子张开上臂，他的风衣早已被打湿，从长长的衣角开始垂滴下汗液，他整个人像是冲水里捞出来的一样，光墙之外的一阵凄厉的呻吟和嘶吼之后，风徐徐停滞，光慢慢变暗，方博趴在地板上最后在眼皮的夹缝中发现他和许昕站在空无一人的教堂之中。  
“你好厉害。”他模模糊糊的和许昕这么说了之后就失去了意识。


	4. Chapter 4

神在制造他的时候应该花了更多的时间。

  
马龙在临走的时候看到张继科坐在客厅的暗处垂目不语，他为了等待林高远醒来在张继科的家里搁置了一点时间，大多数的时候马龙坐在他的书房里看着那些乱七八糟的书，张继科坐在客厅里闭目养神，昨天他似乎也累的不清，又连夜帮林高远疗伤，他礼貌的拿出了一些生肉，煎熟了之后沉默的放在门口，而马龙则是礼貌的把盘子端到餐厅规规矩矩的吃完又洗净擦干放回去，张继科手肘拄着沙发时不时的看他一眼又闭上眼睛并没有什么交谈的打算。

  
“我打算等林高远醒了之后再离开。”

张继科仍然闭着眼睛：“你不放心吗？”

“不是，昨天出了这么大的事，我得和他对好词。最好我们不要搅和进来。”

张继科用鼻子笑了一声：“现在才想起来和我们划清距离。”他睁开眼睛，马龙因为那双充血的过分的眼睛不自觉的后退了半步，张继科头发凌乱，穿着白色的麻布衬衫，抬起头在发丝的缝隙中给了马龙一个讽刺的笑容，薄薄的唇线翘起，桃花眼睛里都是鲜血，似乎下一秒就会像流泪一样流出来。  
“

现在你应该知道了，我们完全不一样，放弃你那些理论。”张继科静静的说，语气里带着冰冷的命令。

马龙站直了身体没有再后退，他走到张继科的面前居高临下的看着那双血眼睛：“我不会放弃。”

“随便你。”张继科很快的低下头无所谓的说，似乎也不打算和马龙交谈很多。空气冷下来，时隔几个月的艳阳天照的整个房间明亮又旷阔，马龙找了个位置坐下来，他有点好奇，关于早上的对话，关于该隐，关于他们吸血鬼的一切。踌躇了一阵之后他鼓起勇气开口：“能和我多说说你们的事情吗，我以前的确知道的不多。”

张继科的眼睛刷的睁开了，但是他没有抬头。

他坐在厚重墨绿色天鹅绒的窗帘后，马龙坐在窗旁的的沙发上，穿着黑色的礼服，坐在阳光里，张继科和他的衬衫一样雪白躲藏在阴影里，光线条将房间分割成两个极端。

  
“我们被神惩罚：播种不收，永世飘零，有强大的能力，但是根本就没有任何用处，唯一能杀死我们的只有同类和时间，没准还有不世出的驱魔师，失去了时间的尺度，失去了金钱的尺度，失去了欲望的尺度，更失去了感情的尺度---我们的祖先是世界上第一个谋杀者，终日游荡，永世飘零。就这样。”

  
张继科淡淡的说，“你都看到了，你们人有时间有欲望，有感情。”

“但是，的确有吸血鬼和人类相爱还有了后代。”

张继科不屑的笑了，笑得马龙很意外。

“我们只不过是在打发时间。”他用他长长的能勾住人魂魄的眼尾扫了马龙一眼，然后换了一只胳膊拄住太阳穴：“无尽漫长又无聊的年月里抽出一点时间和人类玩一场家庭游戏，几十年对我们来说和能就是你们的初高中。”他闭上眼睛说：“不恰达的比方，像是你们人类在学生期间去了海外交换一样。”

  
马龙一时间没有找到合适的话，愤怒已经怼到他的喉咙，反而让他沉默，他想：你凭什么定义其他的人，你的同类，凭什么你认为你们就是利用无尽时间中的一刻在陪人类玩家庭游戏？但是他都没办法说出口，他气得呼吸剧烈，瞪着张继科----  
\---他低头眉毛和眼睛闭合的角度都是那么精细和迷人，但是他说的话是自傲和无理。马龙以一个议员的理性和自持稳住自己，保持沉默。

“让您生气了吗?但是我说的是实话。”张继科睁开眼睛继续说：“我不想说我见到了多少吸血鬼在送走他们的妻子之后转身就找了其他人，或者他找了其他的吸血鬼，或者他根本就是杀了他妻子的凶手，别忘了，我们是这个世界上第一个谋杀者。"他用小拇指轻轻划着嘴唇说：“你们看到了故事的一部分，但是我们看到了结局。"

  
马龙冷冷的看着他，他的眼睛早就恢复了正常，现在盯着自己，像是得逞了一样满意的看到了愤怒。

“马先生。”在这个时候林高远醒了。

马龙快步走到林高远的卧室与他低声交谈，等他再出来的时候，张继科继续垂着脑袋好象是睡着了，马龙瞟了他一眼知道他根本就是不想再和自己交谈，心里仍然气不过就驻足站在那里想了一会：“我相信有一些你们在和我们短暂的‘交换留学’中学会了如何在有限里获得无限和崇高的幸福，带着脚链起舞恰恰是人类最擅长的，我很遗憾张先生，你的身份使你自大和绝望，我也不认为所有的吸血鬼都和您一样，作为一个政治家我会创造我所相信的世界，这是一个我对所有存在的承诺，包括你。”

张继科并没有动，他仍然拄着太阳穴垂着头，像是睡着了，躲在厚重的墨绿色窗帘里，背对五月傍晚，马龙在拉开门的时候最后看了他一眼，此刻他像是即将降临的初夏良夜一般，神秘和慵懒的美丽，还有夜风无处可去的惆怅和悲哀，马龙最后又最后的看了一他一眼----感情告诉他他喜欢上了这个人，理智告诉他喜欢上他的理由只是外表。

神在制造他们的时候花费了更多的时间。

他走过两条巷子之后感叹道。

 

_“小怪人，双手凉，和我们不一样，不一样，哭的像个娘娘腔。”_   
_“离他远一点。”_   
_“方博，我们决定请你退学，为了其他同学的安全。”_   
_“你怎么什么都不会？”_   
_“你被辞退了。”_   
_“明天不用来了。”_   
_“高中都没毕业的人找什么工作。”_

方博忽然惊醒，他发现自己躺在松软雪白的床上，他隔壁沉睡着面色和床单一样白的许昕。

“你醒了，可把我们吓坏了，当我们进入教堂的时候，你们都倒在大卫星里。”一个主教模样的人祥和的走进来看到方博僵直的坐在床上，满身汗水，他走过来要帮他擦拭干净，方博却缩回到床上，拒绝了。

  
那人并没有觉得尴尬，而是继续笑着说：“不用害怕我们都是神的孩子。”

“他怎么还没有醒。”方博看着那边熟睡的许昕问道。

“他消耗了体力太大，况且，从身体上来讲他只是个普通人。"主教无奈的耸着眉毛说。又转过来：“或许你可以帮他。”

“我。”方博指了指自己。

“弗兰克人诞生于死亡，拥有最强大的复生能力。你可以帮他。”主教站起来，“今天你可以继续在这里休息，没有关系。”他点了点头算是告别就关上门走掉了。

方博还在回味那个久违的梦的时候，许昕忽然小声说：“他说的对。”

方博抱紧了棉被，看着旁边的床：“你醒了？”

“就是累了，坐不起来而已。”许昕声音微弱的听不见。

“你好厉害，那么多恶灵。”

  
“所以我现在完全没有力气。”许昕艰难的翻了个身把脸冲向方博，“你可以帮我。他说的对，你们诞生于死亡，你们有最强的的复生能力。”

_“永远不要帮助人类。”_

“你担心你的气会影响到我吗？放心吧我从来不在乎什么邪气一说，我只是想回到我的新家好好休息一下。”许昕继续说道，“我们还要把房子签约。”

方博没有说话，

“你是不是在担心我会把你抓回到鱼骨局？放心，我不会的，我本来就觉得凭什么你们要被记录在案。都是扯淡。”

方博纠结的拽着棉被，“对不起。”

“什么？”

“对不起，我不能帮你。”他额头上的冷汗还在，很抱歉的看着他。

接着他下了床，偷偷的从教堂的角门走的时候，发现主教就在院子口看着他，脚步停下来，像是做坏事被抓了正着了一样心虚的看着他。

“你没有做错任何事，不用害怕。我们都是神的孩子。”主教再一次告诉他。

方博笑了一下算是回答，然后加快了脚步。

等他走在五月的夜风里回想着一切抬头看到了星空就绽在上空，深邃而孤独，他眨眨眼睛认辩清方向，他看到远处巍峨的山巅之上应该是传说中诸神的家园，今天他成了他们的孩子。

“可惜，我已经不再相信。”他回头看着遥远市中心那个高耸的教堂尖顶。

“你觉得怎么样？”张继科给林高远到了一杯血递给他。

“好多了，谢谢。”他欲言又止。

张继科自己手里也端了一杯喝的很是惬意，但是他看起来并不是那么无忧无虑，“今天谢谢你，我实在不想和那个人类争吵。”他看穿了林高远应该是早就醒了，看到他和马龙争执不下的时候才开口。林高远踌躇的摸着杯体闪烁了一会眼神才说出口：“我以前以为马龙是个异类，后来我发现和他想法的人其实很多，也许。”

“你听到他说的什么了吗？”张继科放下玻璃杯，“咳”的一声，然后他对着窗外的夜空：“无限和崇高的幸福。。。”他反复的念叨马龙留下的那句话，然后确认一样看着林高远：“我们，崇高，幸福。”

他泄了气一样垂下头来，发丝垂下，他就站在月下，没有任何影子，他也看着林高远那张没有任何阴影的面容，带着白天的讽刺：“你觉得我们会相信吗？”

林高远垂下眼睛。

自从马龙走了，太阳落山之后整个屋子里就失去了热源，清冷又寂静，他伤的严重，叹一口气的功夫就觉得天旋地转。

张继科拿走了他手里的杯子。

“你应该睡觉了年轻人。”

“张先生，”林高远忽然大声喊住他。

张继科询问的回头。

“请不要喜欢上他。”林高远恳求一样的说：“既然我们都不相信。”

张继科拄着门框像是听到了什么笑话一样的荒谬与吃惊：“我看那个驱魔人是把你脑子搞坏了。”

他并没有答应林高远的请求。


	5. Chapter 5

先是地震一样的冲击，房屋的玻璃全被震碎。  
张继科放下书，快速的窜过一道道门，每走一步大地就多震动一次，玻璃碎裂的节奏中他渐渐加快的步伐，玫瑰木雕花的落地窗前碎片倒影着圆月。一个人影映在碎片之上。  
“贫血的叛徒！”  
是狼人，他们来找张继科寻仇。  
“张先生。。。”林高远迅速的跑到门口停住了脚步，他被张继科转过来警告的眼神吓得噤声，他脸上已经布满了黑色的细纹从眼角处蜿蜒到太阳穴，另一侧从嘴角到脖子，像是不对称的花朵。  
獠牙和尖利的耳朵出卖了他现在十分糟糕的心情，他用那双充满敌视的眼睛看着警告的看着他：“别动。”  
命令刚说出口，他就顺着窗户嗖地飞出去，除了他的身影还有不知道哪里飞来的成千上万的蝙蝠一团黑云一眼笼罩着整个街区，林高远慢慢的走到窗前，无法估计的蝙蝠螺旋状的飞向天空高处已成着云蔽月之势，带着一阵一阵阴风吹起厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，林高远用手遮挡住被风带过来的潮腥味，他听到张继科的声音说：  
“昨天是你们不好，擅自攻击人类。听我的话，回家吃点感冒药睡一觉，三天之后你就会后悔你现在的行径。”  
“别废话，贫血的懦夫。”狼人声音混重。  
“我们自相残杀一点意义也没有。。。”  
张继科还没说完就被扑过来的狼人举起重重的扔向远处的废墟，他的身躯击穿了好几处烟囱，石块泥土像是子弹一样喷向四方，身体被不停的闯击激荡像是一个射出的箭头，他忽然抓住了接下来的一个屋檐把自己反向的射出，下一秒他就带着尘土飞回狼人的眼前，面露凶残张开獠牙刺进对方的手臂了，狼人痛苦的嚎叫一声之后想把张继科摔远，这次红了眼的吸血鬼明显是有备而来翻了几个跟头又牢牢的站在屋顶，手掌一翻一群的蝙蝠嗡的冲向狼人，狼人挥舞拳头剧烈的空气流下蝙蝠溃不成军就在快看到夜空的时候视野里忽然窜出那双血红的双眼，张继科在同一秒飞到了狼人的跟前，飞快的旋转将自己身体化成一根鞭子狠狠抽到狼人的眼睛上，敌人捂住眼睛痛苦的呜咽的时候他仍然没有手软而是一个侧踢将对方重重的锤打进已经是一片废墟的瓦砾之中。  
继而瓦砾像是一颗颗炮弹在狼人的操控中自下而上的向张继科飞过去，他那件白色宽松衬衫已经被血渍和泥土染成莫名的图案，在夜空中被风灌满，瓦砾带着龙卷风袭击而来，他飞快的转身又急转俯冲到始作俑者狼人身上下死手冲着他的脑门重重锤击，蝙蝠蜂拥而上一团黑云纷纷扰扰的围绕着两个人，嚎叫和血腥味洗劫了这个夜晚。  
林高远站在窗子里只看到那团蝙蝠云，当他要仔细辨认的时候发现那团云在一瞬间消失，眨眼的功夫他的窗前已经出现了满脸是血和动物绒毛的张继科，他嘴角还滴着黑色的血滴，沙哑着嗓子说：“你快去通知马龙，他也有可能被报复。快走。。。”  
然后他就被从窗外飞过来的狼人扑到在地上，砸出一个深深的坑。  
“快走。”  
林高远点点头转身就从窗子里窜了出去，等他飞奔出三条街区才看到圆月，回望张继科家的方向只看到了一团乌云笼罩。

马龙被紧急的送到许昕所在的教堂，许昕接到总部让他保护马龙的任务的时候知道今晚凶多吉少。  
他让教堂准备大量的银器和圣水，从外边关上教堂的门转身就看到的一群狼人围着教堂转圈，仗着月圆的夜晚他们开始肆无忌惮的慢慢逼近教堂。虽然现在他们不敢踏进教堂阴影的地方，但是等到午夜。圆月伫立于天拱，月影最短的时候就是他们大举进攻的时刻。这帮脑子充血的家伙根本不会想到自己的行为很有可能引起两个种族间的战争---如果狼人杀了普通人的党代表，其后果可想而知，这足以成为普通人和能力生物战争的导火索，而且他还不想马龙这么快的就死掉。  
他光是在巨大的教堂周围画好所罗门钥匙已经是气喘吁吁，当他趴在地上用粉笔写着拉丁字母的时候明显感觉到自己趴在地上的影子在缩短，已经是接近子夜，他的汗水重重的打在地面上，砸出浅浅的水泥坑，他知道他并没有太多的同伴可以依靠----  
\---虽然知道他们只是想报复昨天在场的所有人，但是谁也不敢保证这群狼人会不会突然对自己和马龙失去兴致而冲进市区，其他的鱼骨侦查局的探员已经全体出动在危险区域开始派上蜡烛，喷洒圣水，就连普通人的警察组织也出动了所有的分队，荷枪实弹的随时准备射击暴走的狼人。  
教堂里已经排满了蜡烛，神职人员的咏诵声和狼人的嚎叫声同时在耳畔回响，他集中注意力的祈求诸神保佑可以让他平安的支撑到明天的 6点24分的日出。  
当他趴在地上书写那些晦涩的字母的时候忽然听到不远处的一个人的脚步声---这个时间不太可能。猛地抬头。发现方博在一群狼人虎视眈眈之下走到所罗门钥匙的外围。许昕跪在巨大的教堂阴影里抬头看着方博站在月色中，他身后是一群露着绿火一样眼睛的狼人，他面前是一束清冷的月光照在他的身上，他的影子离许昕写下的咒语只有一厘远，  
有点拘谨的看着许昕：“我本来不想来的，但是主教派人找到我，说是这样下去很有可能会发生战争。”  
许昕没有说话直直的看着他。  
“我们就是。。。”方博垂下眼睛，又鼓足勇气地说：“我们是由尸块而来，灵力不如吸血鬼，力量不如狼人，但是唯一可取之处就是重生的力量。”他抬起脚尖试探一样碰到那个字母，金光拔地而起和银色的月光逆向对映。远处的狼人群传来一阵骚动。方博无奈的看着他：“如果你不怕我们的邪气，能否先让我进去。”  
许昕看到他忽然轻松的笑了，和现在的情况十分违和，他把自己的风衣唰的脱了下来，像是搭起了一座桥梁一样：“你踩着我的衣服，”他抬起手无所适从的挠挠脸把指尖的粉笔灰蹭到脸上：“然后穿上我的衣服。”  
方博微微颔首，除去所有的衣物，当他在月光下一丝不挂的时候，许昕发现他的确白的惊人，弗兰克人的白不似吸血鬼一样的雪白，是一种荧白，特别在圆月的月辉之中微微的泛着光，像是磷火一样。方博并没有在意许昕一直盯着自己的目光他小心的不粘一点外界的泥土直接踩到了许昕的风衣之上走到所罗门钥匙之中，许昕马上把自己的外套脱下来裹在方博的身上，只穿着里面的衬衫。  
“我和你们不一样，不用在意。”方博道谢之后轻声的说，然后他把许昕拉倒最深的阴影之下，抬头看着慢慢像天拱处移动的月亮。  
许昕看着他真诚的说：“谢谢你。”  
“弗兰克人从来不帮助人类。”方博看着许昕警告一样的说。  
“你是在阻止能力生物和人类的战争。”  
方博点点头，“这个从来没有过，我不知道会发生什么，但确定无疑的是你会恢复体力。但是。”  
许昕看到狼人们的影子慢慢逼近教堂中央，“我没有时间想但是。唯一的遗憾就是你不是个漂亮的女孩。”接着他捧着方博的脸低头用嘴唇对上了方博冰冷的嘴唇。  
像是海水一样。  
不是人类应该有的触感，感觉什么像是胶状的东西在体内下沉，慢慢涌动，带着泥土和磷的味道，触及到他的脉搏和血液迅速的升温，体内像是灌满了胶水一时间混沌不堪，躯体像是下沉到地面一样的沉重，当方博放开他的时候他发现脚下的土地像是被炮弹打击过的一样的焦土。  
方博拉开了他和许昕的距离，表情没有什么变化的看着他：“希望能帮到你。”  
两股力量在体内汇集，这个时候他和方博都暴露在月色之下---月亮彻底攀爬到天拱，狼人嚎叫着奔袭而来，许昕从口袋里抛出羊皮卷宗，在空中展开，他像是追逐着飞舞在夜风里的淡黄色羊皮纸一样半浮在空中开枪，子弹穿过羊皮纸射向敌人，同一时间他将指尖的粉笔抛掷到所罗门钥匙图案的最中心，口念经典，金色的火焰窜起几米高，教堂里咏诵赞歌的声音嚯然增大，在整个夜空回响。  
许昕站在烈火之中，在羊皮纸掉落在火焰之前的一刻出手揽回。又将一头抛向火焰的外围，上面的拉丁字母在火焰的映照下投影在慢慢聚集的狼群中，瞬间照耀的狼群溃不成军，奔逃出教堂区域，许昕怎么能让他们跑到其他街巷上。他像是挥舞长鞭一样将手里的羊皮纸挥舞到最远截住狼群的退路。  
嚎叫声不断，蛋白质燃烧的糊味扩散开。  
狼群已经做好了垂死挣扎的准备，知道自己逃不出去反而以极快的速度向许昕冲过来，开始的几个撞火焰像是被挡在玻璃墙外面一样落下，但是他们蜂拥的冲着一个方向撞击，教堂一处玫瑰玻璃花窗已经被震碎。  
教堂里面的蜡烛被席卷来的风一起吹灭。  
里面传来人们惊恐的哀叹。  
许昕站在最前面回头觉得势头不对，掏出手枪一个一个击中扑上来的狼人，无奈狼人太强壮一颗子弹无法彻底击退他们，许昕却退无可退，最后只能用刀划破自己的手指将鲜血滴入火焰中，火苗再一次喷涌而出，他第一次用这个方法，他以前从来没有面对过这样的绝境，但是他也是第一次意识到自己的血液并不是红色的，而是像是掺和什么凝脂一样是缓慢流动的绛紫色。  
“那个是我。”  
方博忽然出现，他被刚才的激战搅扰的筋疲力尽，身上都是被火焰灼伤的痕迹，没有一块完整的皮肤，他看着许昕：“我只能帮你到这了。”说着他撇过许昕的脸重重的亲了上去，和上次嘴唇触碰不同的是这次是真正的唇齿交合，液体度到许昕的体内，撕扯着银丝，灼热的火焰就在他们之间，同样是邪类的方博皮肤已经在火焰之中炸裂，许昕用自己的身体护住他，担心下一秒钟他就会被烤化。教堂里传来诵赞的声音时不时的传来，在脆弱的火帐之外是一心想让他们死的敌人，许昕不清楚他能坚持多久，就算方博现在最后帮他，他知道他仍然需要一段时间来消化方博给带给他的力量，思维和躯体一起浑浊不清，待他睁开眼睛马上割破了自己其他的手指，鲜血可以维持一阵但是他没有信心能支撑到四个小时以后，好事是月亮渐渐的划过天拱影子慢慢的倾斜，坏事是对面的狼人已经是杀红了眼睛一样的往前冲。刚刚高涨起来的火焰又慢慢褪去。  
这个时候天片袭来一团黑色的云，带着吵闹刺耳的声音。  
下一秒他就看到张继科满身血迹的出现他漂浮在空中身后是巨大的蝙蝠群，加入了混战。他显然受到了所罗门钥匙的影响没有办法全力的和那些做困兽之斗的狼群彻底的对抗。他模模糊糊看到张继科身后还有一个女吸血鬼，长长的指甲冒着银光，反转腾挪的在夜空之中咬住一只狼人的耳朵，最后双手一拧拧下了一颗毛绒绒的头。血液四溅，她开心的舔着舌头啜饮起来。  
张继科瞪了一眼许昕：“把你的钥匙收好，他呛得我头疼。”  
许昕看着他。  
“相信我。”  
许昕摇摇头说不出来话，张继科无言看着许昕忽然跪在所罗门图案的中央，面带狰狞的痛苦，许昕能感受到一种力量在胸口里翻腾，和他十三岁那年第一次觉察到自己与众人不一样的时候一样的强烈，带着势如破竹的气势，从胸口开始迅速延伸到他的周身，他看着张继科大喊道：“你们快走。”  
张继科看到许昕的表情和他周身散发光芒诧异得停住了动作并在一瞬间吃了一个狼人一拳，这个时候许昕忽然跑出了所罗门钥匙图案之外，一束强光的让张继科睁不开眼睛，他知道一定是发生了什么，能冲破结界还带有这么强能力的驱魔人许昕是他见过的第二个，紧急的他拦住丽兹的手：“我们快走。”  
当那团黑云瞬间飘远的时候，许昕已经站在了狼群的背后，狼群转身围着自己冲过来的时候他掏出最开始从教堂带出的圣水静静的等着狼群围剿在最后一刻将圣水瓶抛到空中，同时一道金色雷电忽然撕裂无云夜空，教堂顶端的十字架在瞬间被点亮。  
“诸神与我同在，  
圣灵与我同在  
与我心灵同在  
我祈求诸神荣光  
我祈求圣灵荣光  
祈求与我强大心灵  
驱逐一切黑暗污秽  
退！”  
他大声喊出最后一个音节的时候一阵暴雨急至。  
远处的火焰似乎得到燃料忽然升起五六米高，而被雨滴淋到的狼群像是被雨点灼伤一样嚎叫着化为灰烬。焦糊味呛得许昕睁不开眼睛。  
他忽然迈过还冒着烟的尸体奔回所罗门钥匙的中央，发现方博被遮挡在自己的风衣之下，浑身伤口但是没有被雨点所伤。抬头看到主教正慢慢走回教堂。  
雨很快停了，月亮重现闪现，夜晚终于平静，留下的只有一群动物的尸体。像是被烧焦了一样漆黑一团。  
许昕小心的抱起挡在自己风衣之下的方博走进教堂。看到坐在中央低头不语的马龙。  
“结束了。”许昕咧开嘴做了个笑脸。  
马龙脸色像是蜡烛一样的惨白，轻轻否认他：“不，还没有结束。”


	6. Chapter 6

第二天的清晨，市民们在打开家门之后惊恐的发现了那些废墟和铺设在家门口巨大的银器。  
教堂的广场上被焦土画出的所罗门钥匙也昭然显示着昨天晚上能力生物发动了一场动乱。  
报纸卖到脱销，电视节目循环播放记者在教堂门口的实地采访，网络上来路不明的小视频登顶第一，对于动乱的原因和是由谁平息的，这场战争到底是怎么开始，怎么结束的，猜测和阴谋在人群中传播开。  
再也没办法保持沉默的张继科率先开了记者发布会，谨慎的透露了由于月圆磁场紊乱一些狼人发动了愚蠢的叛乱，但是已经被鱼骨侦查局“优秀的探员”制服，他们的动机和暗杀的目标并没有多说，他冲着无数的电视和记者一再的保证致歉，终于民众在恐惧和狂怒之下冲进了记者发布会的会场，一时转播被中断。

方博在第二天的中午已经醒了，他赤裸的穿着许昕的风衣在教堂洁白的床单上想了一会。  
“你醒了？”主教走进来观察他的脸色：“果然，就像昨天什么事都没有一样。”他笑吟吟的端来了一些早餐。放在桌子上：“那位探员现在还没有醒。”他搓着手神情有些紧张：“毕竟他只是个人类的身体。”方博瞥了一眼他，没有动。  
“这些早餐不合你胃口吗？”  
方博摇摇头。  
“那。”  
“你知道，打弗兰克人的主意并不聪明。”方博严肃的掀开被子赤脚站在主教的面前。“我知道你在想什么。”  
对方有点惊恐的望着他嘴巴动了动。  
“我先走了。”  
主教回头看着方博迈着步子往门外走，忽然他像是被炮弹击中一样反弹回房间重重的摔在了离门最远的壁炉前。主教终于露出了笑容。  
“那位侦查员包里的圣水 和银器真的是上好驱魔的法器。”  
方博觉得天旋地转，他看着主教模糊的影子冲自己走过来：“我想找一个弗兰克人好久了。”  
方博重重的咳嗽了一阵，门外大量的圣水的味道呛得他无法呼吸，更吓人的还有那个银质的十字架还有鱼骨侦查局最高级探员才能有的徽章，在中午这个阳光之下冲着他闪光，每一丝光亮都像是一个瞄准的枪口让他动弹不得。  
“昨天我真正看到了你是怎么帮助那位探员的，如果让你这样的人留在我的身边，我可能真的就是长生不死了。”  
方博翻了个白眼---果然不应该帮助人类，他一边嘲笑自己的轻率一边着急的想办法逃离，教堂最里面的屋子，窗户是密闭的，门外摆设大量的法器让他无法接近，这个时候主教的脸慢慢逼近。  
“你当时是吻了他对吗？”  
许昕的风衣，就静静的放在床边，方博一边痛苦的喘气一边尽力的拉开自己和主教之间的距离，盘算着能不能披上许昕的风衣冒死冲出那扇门。他喘着粗气味道主教身上重重老年人才有的味道一只手慢慢的想另一个方向探过去。满脸汗水随着他剧烈的呼吸掉在地板上。  
“邪气？”主教在他脖颈上深深的闻了一下，闭着眼睛似乎沉醉在什么里。然后他用手钳住方博乱动的下巴：“为什么已经死去的人可以复活？为什么你们可以由拼接的尸体变成现在这样？为什么你们可以？”  
方博已经感到一阵恶心而来的窒息，他痛苦的呜咽几声掐着嗓子眼说：“你不会想变成我们的。”然后死命的小心的确认那件风衣的位置，他准备积蓄力量推开压在自己身上的人抓过风衣披在身上闯出去。  
嘴唇和那个人的呼吸越来越近，他可以嗅到接近死亡的气息，主教应该是很老了，过于的恐惧侵蚀了他，让他。。。  
弗兰克人从来不帮助人类。  
他想到那句警告，这个就是他们帮助人类的下场，那张松垮的脸越来越近，像是枯萎花瓣的嘴唇像是要吞食什么美味一样兴奋的一张一合。  
“原来你们在这啊。”  
他快速的撇开脑袋绕过主教那张脸看到门口面色惨白的许昕，他的嘴唇还没有回复血色，乌黑的眼眶，嘴唇上是讽刺的笑容，但是充血的眼睛里没有一丝笑意。  
主教僵直住身体。  
这个时候方博一把推开他，捞起许昕的风衣披在身上准备夺门而逃的时候被走进屋里的许昕一把捞住胳膊语气轻松的说：“你这样穿个风衣出门简直就是变态。”  
方博哪里管许昕是玩笑还是真话执意要往门口走又被门口法器震慑的直打颤。许昕砸了一下舌头把风衣披在方博身上一副拿他没有办法的样子，用商量的口吻说：“稍等一会。”  
转而望向主教，表情一瞬间冰冷带着杀人之前的戾气：“未经探员许可擅自移动鱼骨侦查局的物品后果是什么你知道吗？”  
主教已经被许昕的表情吓得不敢动。他分明看到许昕的太阳穴因为气愤很一涨一涨的涌动，他的要紧牙齿让下巴上的肌肉更加明显。  
“我给你一天的时间去我们那里自首，否则，你知道你跑不了。”他举起颤抖的手指指着地上缩成一团的人。  
接着他在一瞬间让门口的法器消失，回复了体力的方博仍然紧紧的裹着许昕的大衣，惊魂未定。  
许昕一抬手，他的行李箱就飞到手里，继而他和方博说：“我们是不是还有个房屋租赁的合同没有签署呢？”  
然后他大大咧咧的用手揽着方博的肩膀往教堂外走。看了一眼外边仍然围着成群的记者，大声的问里面发抖的主教：“有后门或者秘道吗？”  
等他们两个人从狭窄的秘道走出来的时候方博已经知道许昕他是如何接到自己法器的通知。  
“他们是我的东西，被其他人胡乱的移动和使用马上会通知我，但是，我太累了，花了好久才醒过来。”许昕抱歉的对方博说：“实在是对不起，你帮了我我却让你陷入了麻烦。”  
方博没有说话，只是一味的往前走等到他们终于看到太阳的时候他才开口：“我可能要先回家换衣服才能去公司签合约，毕竟我只有你的一件风衣。”  
许昕在阳光之下白的透明，他有点虚弱的看着方博：“我把我的衣服借给你，帮我个忙。”  
方博谨慎的看着他：“什么？”  
“我可能走不回去了。”说完他就扑到在方博的肩膀上。

“贫血的杂种。”  
“叛徒。”  
“早就应该被屠杀光的物种。”  
“杀人犯。”  
张继科在四面的谩骂声中消失了，留下记者民众愤愤不平的叫骂声。  
他在飞行移动的时候碰到了几个同类，有的同情的看着他有的则是一脸看好戏的表情，等到他回到已经是废墟的家里的时候精疲力尽，刚打开门就发现里面坐着马龙。  
迟疑着关上了之后上下打量了一会：“马先生新买的房子和我家有点类似。”  
“我是来向你道谢的。”马龙没有心情和他绕来绕去。  
“不，应该是我来谢谢你。”张继科疲倦的脱掉已经快粘在他身上都是血迹和泥土的衬衫，马龙挪开眼睛。  
“如果让大众知道那帮毛绒玩具攻击的是他们的党代表的话局面会更加不可收拾。”张继科抖了抖头发里的土低头检查自己身体上的伤疤。黑色的瘀青和划伤铺满全身，还有几个圆圆的伤疤：“最后那场雨下的太邪了，那个驱魔师有两下子。”  
马龙依旧移开眼神没有看他。  
“你就是想来道谢的吗？”张继科有点挑衅的看着他问道。  
“我希望知道你接下来会怎么做，我也可以有，准备。”马龙没有回看失神一样看着一地的玻璃碎片。  
“我们代表不同的利益，我会怎么做是我的事情。”张继科有点玩味的盯着马龙看了一会，噗的笑了出来之后绕着马龙所坐的沙发：“我说，你是不是喜欢上我了。”  
他低下头望着那个不知所措的人，像是恶作剧一样。  
不出意料的马龙明显的慌乱了一阵还没来得及肯定和否定就再次被张继科打断：“别着急，这个是正常的。”他大大咧咧的坐在一地的玻璃上，一只胳膊拄着太阳穴懒洋洋的说：“我们比一般的人有能力，可能长得也好，太正常了，只是马先生你比你想象的要坦率很多。”说着他比了比自己的眼睛：“表情早就出卖了你。”  
马龙从来没有觉得如此狼狈过，他发誓他来到这里只是为了看一看张继科有没有受伤，然后想和问他接下来怎么办。  
张继科仍然有点恶趣味的打量着马龙，他刚想开口身后的门就被狠狠的撞开一个女吸血鬼就闯进来：“张继科，昨天为了你我差点被那阵雨搞死，说你要怎么补偿我。”  
她穿着黑色的长裙就是画里画的吸血鬼的模样，艳丽又妩媚，看到屋里的情况也有点尴尬的吞下去接下来的话。  
前一秒还游刃有余的张继科忽然也变得十分狼狈，他瞪着眼睛看着这位不速之客半晌也没说出来什么，马龙倒是被唤醒一样突然站起来：“打搅了。”没有多说一句话就冲出门口坐上林高远的车绝尘而去。发生这一切的时候张继科没有一点反应，他僵直的坐在地板上停了好一会，听到女人说：“哎呀，好像我来的不是时候。”  
然后她的脸上出现了刚刚张继科挑逗马龙的表情：“看来你口味变了。”  
然后一阵风的从门口消失了。

许昕被方博安排到新房子里，许昕靠在枕头上虚弱的看着他半日：“能不能先留下。我知道你们不喜欢我们。”  
方博没有说话，他就捡了角落坐下来，过了午后朝东的房子渐渐的暗下去，许昕就望着天花板眨眼睛。  
“你不睡觉吗？”不知道过了多久方博小心翼翼的问道。  
“我睡不着，闭上眼睛都是昨天晚上的事情，如果没有你估计我现在已经死了。”  
方博僵硬的笑了，很拘谨的没有回答。  
“你早就发现了吗？”许昕似乎恢复了一点力气不断的问他问题。  
“基本来讲我从来没有相信过你们。”方博淡淡的说：“永远不要帮助你们，永远不要接近你们，永远不要羡慕你们。”  
“因为我们背叛过你们，把你们制造出来又遗弃歧视你们。”许昕叹了口气。  
“那是几百年前的事情了。”方博想结束这个话题，他望着窗外渐渐变暗的天空：“夏天快来了。”  
“你多大了？”许昕问道。  
“不清楚。”方博望着窗外的晚霞说。  
“你还有家人吗？”  
“有吧，只不过好久没见了。”窗外的天空渐变的由蓝到紫，被空灵的云薄薄的覆盖着，像是一层纱。  
“我也差不多，从小就被说成是怪物，那个时候我也以为自己是怪物，为什么我能让物体漂浮起来，只是同学打架为什么我下手对方就骨折了，为什么我在半夜会忽然惊醒。”许昕继续说，“但是很久很久之后我就知道为什么了。”  
外边的空气渐渐变冷从窗外漂浮过来，远处草地上一片墨绿，开着紫色不知名的花，一个穿着白裙子的女孩子走过。  
“后来我进了学校，废了好大的力气才学会掌控我自己的能力，然后就成了探员，每天就是抓啊，杀啊，像昨天那么惊险的经历有过好几次，我的同事有的殉职了尸骨都找不到，有的丢了眼睛，丢了胳膊，我就在想既然我们这么厉害为什么还要用平常人的身体。”  
天空变成了青色，紫色，灰色，那层薄薄的云也飞到别处，渐渐的离开了窗框，月亮明亮皎洁，今天是它和昨天不太一样，稍稍缺少了一角，那层薄薄的云用最后的衣角碰到了它的边缘。  
“我们可能几十年后就会去世 ，我知道的同事 没人结婚 没人和家里说自己是做什么的，没人有朋友，都是一群奇怪孤独的人。”  
云被一阵晚风击退，房间彻底的漆黑一片，方博仰着头看着窗外一动不动。  
“我说的太多了，我其实是个话很多的人。但是你真的太安静了。”许昕有点责怪起方博：“就因为你一句话不说让我觉得我总得说点什么，要不然尴尬死了。”  
“你可以让我走。”方博这才吱声。  
“别啊，你走了我一个人躺着多没意思。”许昕看了他一眼说。  
“你们为什么想要什么意思？”方博歪着头问道。  
“无聊吧。”许昕笑了，“人很容易无聊的。”  
方博又不说话了。  
许昕也识相的安静了。  
“你和其他人不太一样。”方博忽然说：“我知道主教可能在打我的主意，但是他派人找到我说你遇到危险的时候我还是去了，我觉得像你这样的人最好活着，所以我会尽量帮你，因为你是我见过最能干的驱魔人，而且你还年轻假以时日你会毫不费力的杀了我，那个时候我也就解脱了。”  
这次轮到许昕不说话了。  
“我会学着做坏事，然后像昨天那群狼人一样，彻底的消失。”方博淡淡的说。“你也看到了，连狼人都懒的攻击我，因为他们知道他们就算弄伤我也没什么用，有雷电的地方我又会活过来，没完没了反反复复，恼人的像是没有晴天的雨季。”  
“我们因为电流而生，所以昨天最后你召唤来了雷电和大雨，负荷太大，你应该会休息很久。”  
“你不会的。”许昕忽然开口。  
“我不会什么？”  
“你不会像昨天的狼人一样。”他特别笃定的说。说的方博有点嘲笑的看着他：“探员先生你一点都不了解我。”  
“我不需要了解你，但是我相信你。”  
“这个有点盲目吧。”方博靠会窗子边看着全完失去云的夜空，晴朗宁静，那轮月亮悄悄的移动着轨迹。  
“那我就是盲目的相信你。”  
“你有点奇怪。”方博看着月亮评论道。


	7. Chapter 7

最早关于弗兰克怪人的记载已经找不到了，但是最著名的是1818玛丽·雪莱著写的弗兰肯斯坦，该书记录了弗兰肯斯坦的科学家如何用电流使死人复生的故事，而被制造出来的生物就被称为科学怪人或者弗兰克怪兽，当然更广泛的俗称是 弗兰克怪人，其实被制造出来的生物并没有自己的名字，他们有了人类的感情和身躯之后也变得有了人类的感情（他要求弗兰肯斯坦制造出同样的女性与自己相爱 “You must create a female for me with whom I can live in the interchange of those sympathies necessary for my being. This you alone can do, and I demand it of you as a right which you must not refuse to concede." 17.2），他开始窥视农庄人普通生活的模样，他救过一个女孩，并试图和其他人成为朋友，最后因为自己的样貌而收到驱赶，最后他开始屠杀所有和弗兰肯斯坦有关的人，而自己也在孤独和绝望中自杀而死。  
根据这本书我们可以对弗兰克怪人的生态一探究竟，但是由于弗兰克怪人自身的能力关系到人类最大的渴望--不死以及重生，人类从来没有停止过对弗兰克怪人的劫持和非人道的研究，导致曾经勇敢表明自己身份的弗兰克怪人被相继消失之后，这个神秘生物再次沉默，陷入了孤独之中。而曾经利用弗兰克怪人获取的实验数据也被证实大部分都是伪造，事实上，由于弗兰克怪人和人类最为相似（他们是由人类制造出来的人），导致他们混在人群中极难区分，现在对于那些被做实验的“试验品”到底是不是弗兰克怪人仍然各执一词。除了少数能力者，可以很快识别弗兰克怪人以外普通人只能通过相貌来区分，但是相貌上的描述也只停留在二百多年前人类对于弗兰克怪人的想象而已，真实的弗兰克怪人生态仍然是能力生物中最神秘的一部分。但是从唯一的著作中我们可以得到的信息是，人类制造了弗兰克怪人，他们十分危险，在绝望的处境下有能力屠杀掉所有人类。

等许昕在第二天的晨光中醒来的时候发现方博已经不在了，他去了那所房地产中介被告知方博已经辞职，他查了方博在公司登记的地址电话所有能联系的手段，但是都被一一证实是假的，许昕翻出他刚刚入学的时候介绍弗兰克怪人的书---薄薄的三页纸左右，剩下的都是不确定，还有待考据，等词语，他恍惚记得方博坐在窗前的模样，很遥远的距离像是隔着一层薄雾，他回忆不起来那么多细节，或者他仍然需要休息，总之，那个身影已经消失了，只是每当他回忆起来的时候总觉得那种孤独还飘荡在某处，等待他寻找。

在拨开山谷上飘荡着的雾气，就能看到一两点星火，水晶灯映照着烛影，几千支蜡烛发着鹅黄的光，大理石地板冰冷坚硬，女人的裙摆划过，低语四起，仇视和谨慎的移动让所有人看起来古怪苍白。  
张继科穿着隆重进入门厅寄存了自己的外套，走进去的时候皮鞋敲击大理石的声音让所有人注目。  
“晚上好。”他静静的说。  
这几天接二连三发生的事情不得不让能力生物界集结起来，站在中央的是吸血鬼，他们黑衣黑纱苍白的面孔唯一有彩色的部分只有血红的嘴唇，这次他们算是受害者站在中心愤怒的看着不远处一脸不耐烦的狼人---他们早变成了人类的模样，身材魁梧同样不认输一样盯着吸血鬼。  
最角落的是弗兰克怪人，几个人普通人类的模样，手里捧着酒杯一副置身事外的懒散，不同于穿着复古正式的吸血鬼和狼人他们穿着宽大的帽衫牛仔裤，用帽檐挡住脸，只希望会议越快结束越好。  
张继科扫了一眼全场，就走到舞池的中心，对着狼人说：“我对最近发生的一切深表遗憾，也不希望再次发生，因为你们知道，每次有这种事情发生被牵连的是我们整个族群。”  
“我不记得我和你们这些吸血鬼是一个族群。”狼人的首领在呲牙和低沉的呼啸中缓缓的开口。  
“不论我们是不是，他们会这么看我们。”张继科慢慢悠悠的说，他似乎有信心把这次会议延长到日出之后。  
“狼人里的事情我们自己会解决。”  
“实际上我在怀疑作为狼人的首领你是不是在纵容你的下属做出这种事情。”张继科没有等对方说完就直奔主题：“请你辞职。”  
轰隆  
一阵疾风贯穿整个宴会厅，吹动着角落里弗兰克怪人的帽子一瞬间落下。方博迅速的抓住帽檐扣住自己的脸，觉得今天特别倒霉。他看了一眼不远处的落地窗，轻轻的翻过去，就走进庭院之中，穿过墨绿色的灌木丛和那些颜色诡异的花朵，他从山谷里走出来，走到一片莹白色沙滩之上，他和下玄月直接隔着黑色的大海和白色的浪花，过了一会从不远处的宴会厅传出狼人和吸血鬼的嘶吼。  
“烦死了。”   
方博，坐在沙滩上，看着浪花慢慢推进，眼睛失神的想着，那个驱魔人通身金色的光芒和风，冲着他喊道：“我们都是一样，生来的异类。”  
“你根本不知道什么是异类。”他对着大海喃喃的说。  
“有心事吗？” 一个影子忽然跃出海面，嗖的一身移动到方博旁边，是人型的男孩，亮晶晶的眼睛，黝黑的头发还滴着水。  
唯一和这乱糟糟的一切划清界限的人鱼。  
“他们在吵架。”方博指了指身后，随即传来了一阵爆炸的声音，玻璃碎裂和动物的嘶吼，一大群蝙蝠忽然从海平线那边倾巢而出，顺着月光袭来，开始萦绕着他身后不远的屋顶。  
周雨回头看了看：“和人类纠缠在一起就没什么好事情。”  
方博叹了口气。  
“最近怎么样。"  
“我刚辞职。”  
周雨早就知道辞职的意思，他也没有吃惊：“我说你也不用那么努力的融进他们的社会，自己一个人逍遥快活多好。”  
“那我怎么打发时间呢。我要是想你们一样就好了，躲在水里，和那帮贫血的躁郁狂和浑身是毛的家伙划清距离就好了。”  
周雨笑了笑，撸着滴着水珠的头发：“我们就是躲他们才跑进海里的。”  
“我遇见了个能力者。”  
周雨害怕的挪了挪地方，来开了他和方博的距离：“你被登录了？”  
“没有，他没有。”方博若有所思的说：“他很年轻，但是他一个人杀死了十多个狼人。”  
“又来了。”周雨放松警惕，自言自语打断了方博的烦恼：“弗兰克怪人的狂想。你在想那个能力者会帮你吧。你最好放弃，他们也是人类，人类从来没有帮助过你们。”他回头看到被蝙蝠环绕的屋顶，现在仍然是不是传来动物厮杀时的惨叫和呼啸。  
方博也安静下来听了一会传来恐怖的声音：“看来吸血鬼又赢了。我绝对不想成为张继科。”  
周雨讽刺的笑了一下：“知道那场战争的人都逐渐去世了，知道真相的也。。。”  
方博望了望不断上升的海平面：“我该回去了。”  
他说这站起来周雨随着他的动作抬起头看着他：“方博。”  
“恩？”  
“你知道怎么能找到我。”  
方博停住了，看着他漂亮的人鱼朋友，在月辉下翻着莹色，一双眼睛里都是担忧。  
“我知道。”  
“还有离那个驱魔人远一点。”

张继科回到家里的时候电视正播放着马龙对民众的演讲，他歪着脑袋听着里面的言辞，愤怒已经灌满了全身，要不是这些人。他浑身的血迹，脸上的血丝还没有褪去，伫立在电视机前，像是被什么定住了一样看着马龙在广场上一再呼吁民众要相信能力生物，要相信他们鱼骨侦查局。  
有那么一瞬，他觉得马龙就穿过了摄像机看着自己说道：“我相信你们。”然后他愤怒的把手边的钟表摔向电视。电流奇怪的运作了一瞬间之后房间黑暗下来，雨水开始倒灌进这座城市，这个季节他们只享有了三个晴天。

许昕在夜晚参与了葬礼，当他一铲子把泥土扬上的时候，天空骤然开始下起雨。  
本来反常的连月的雨水已经让他疑心，今天晚上他得到通知才真正着实了自己的猜想--一个预备能力者受不了巨大的裂变过程辞世，葬礼在今天晚上秘密的举行，他代表鱼骨侦查局的探员来送别这位还没有来得及见面的‘同事’。  
鱼骨侦查局的规定，不论是否服务过，只要因为能力的裂变而去世的人都享有鱼骨侦查局探员的待遇，当然他们不能透露太多，有的只是出席葬礼送上津贴在请赵子豪他们改变他们亲人的记忆，如今也是，这个年轻还没来得及展现自己的能力就被这个世界抹去了。  
他撑着黑伞一脸严肃的站在一边，雨点击打着伞面他已经听不清牧师在说什么，他的身体还没有完全恢复，依旧觉得身体里有一些像是胶水的东西游离在血肉骨骼之外，是什么他已经懒得去想，前一天的激战不断的重复在脑海里，很明显，他只有一个凡人的身躯，他看着那个新鲜的墓碑。他也只有一个凡人的精神。  
和众人一起念完祷告词就看到赵子豪匆匆的跑出来，给所有普通人做了修改记忆，许昕就冷冷的看着。他知道，这个也是他葬礼的模样。

胶似乎越来越浓了，汇集到他的下肢，让他动弹不得，他吃力的支撑着雨伞在空荡的街上慢慢前行，索性仍掉雨伞之后，没有了风的阻力似乎简单很多，但是体内的力量让他寸步难行，回过神来的时候发现自己已经站在街角很久，脚下也踏出了两个水泥坑。  
“你需要休息。”  
一个年轻人模样走过来，他的帽衫被雨水打湿，扣在头上。许昕觉得自己在被某种力量钉在土地里，也没办法开口。  
“你还没有完全消化我给你的能力，所以我被你求助的声音搅得睡不着。”方博在雨里说。  
“首先你需要完全的休息，不能被任何事干扰，只要两天那些黏糊糊的力量就会消失，我也能安静的过日子了。”方博抬起手抓住许昕的肩膀，  
从来没有过的轻松，许昕忽然迈开了步子。  
“我先送你回家。”方博抓住他的手臂往前走。  
许昕一直没有说话。  
等到了屋子里等到被窗户隔开沙沙的雨声的时候许昕才喘上一口气，“谢谢你。"  
我还以为再也看不见你了。  
“不客气。”方博冷冷的说。“记住我的话，在家睡两天，什么都不要想。”  
“你不害怕吗？”许昕忽然问道，“教堂发生的一切。”  
“我为什么要害怕。”方博有点好笑的看着他。  
“我可能杀了你，那个主教可能会把你当作实验对象囚禁你。”  
“哦，”方博像是被唤醒一样的哦了一声，“没有害怕。”  
“为什么？你有可能会被我杀死，有可能被主教囚禁。”  
“如果命运如此也没有什么害怕的了。”方博冷静的回答他的问题。  
“我刚刚看到了我的葬礼。”许昕忽然说道。  
方博静静的看着他，看得出他额头上的不完全是雨水。  
“那个是我的未来。”许昕弯下身子蹲在了墙角：“我不知道为什么和你说这些，对不起。”  
“你知道，一般人在示弱的时候是想得到一点安慰。”过了很久许昕恢复了正常开玩笑一样的说，  
“我认为你不是一般人，你有亲人，有朋友，有同事，有一切。”方博缓缓的说。  
“你只说对了一半，我的确不是一般人，但是我一无所有。”  
许昕抬起头看着他，对面的人也低头看着他。  
“我说过，我们都一样，生来的异类。”  
方博蹲下来看着许昕，湿漉漉的两个人，地板上早就是一滩水渍，方博的睫毛上还挂着水珠，看着许昕的脸。  
“你刚才说你在示弱。”  
“是的。”  
“你说你看了你自己的葬礼。”  
“是的。”  
“你说你一无所有。”  
“是的。”  
“你知道，是你们制造了我们。”  
“我读到过一些文章。”  
“我们应该是你们的亚当，最终却成为了路西法。”  
“我对此无话可说。”  
“你能指望路西法做什么呢？”  
“我对路西法没有任何要求，只是要请你留在这照顾我两天而已。”


	8. Chapter 8

There was always scope for fear so long as anything I loved remained behind.  
雨声从来没有间断过。  
连被里面都潮湿的让人难受，他梦到了自己年轻的时候，梦到年轻的自己躺在泥土里，不认识的人抛下白玫瑰。黑色的泥土白色的花瓣。另一个自己站在雨里打着伞看着一切。  
“他从来没有来过。你马上就会忘记你有过这样一个儿子。”  
“你从来不认识他。”  
孤绝的苍山和飘渺的云海，高耸如云的教堂尖顶和青天，亚特兰蒂斯深海中的绿色的礁石，暴雨和雷电，怒火和飓风，还有一个触觉，一个人扑过来递上自己的双唇，那个坐在窗前的身影。在模糊的视野中，那个影子一动不动。越过他就是连绵不断的雨幕，青灰色的天空。  
“你要吃点什么吗？”那个影子问道。  
许昕想回答但是他没办法动弹，他听到那个模糊的影子又说：“人类好像需要吃一点东西，粥怎么样？”  
思绪被梦境和现实来回拉扯，身体固定在床板，  
“没有恐惧。”在梦里他听到局长对寥寥无几的探员说道：“鱼骨侦查局每一个探员的信念就是，没有恐惧，永远。”  
“你说梦话了。” 许昕正对着一桌子的菜狼吞虎咽，听到弗兰克怪人这么说道。  
“话说你为什么会做饭。”  
方博冷笑一下：“怎么可能，我是借的。”  
许昕便不深究了，：“我说了什么。”  
雨幕隔绝着他们和外边的世界，街道已经化成河流，方博坐在窗前没有动，只给许昕一个冰冷的肩膀，  
“你说不要恐惧，永远。”  
许昕仍然低头吃饭：“如果这个世界上还有我爱的人，我就不得不忍受恐惧。”  
方博点点头，“那本书里的。”  
“是的。”  
雨声越来越大，许昕看着雾蒙蒙的天开始担心洪水还有多远。他继续又说：“我们生下来如果能挺过青春期，就自动被鱼骨侦查局收编，那个时候所有的亲人和朋友，所有我见过的人，都会被修改记忆，当然我们可以结婚，但是要做好随时我们的妻子和孩子都忘记我们的觉悟，我们的局长是结婚的---在他任务失败之前，没有人能接受自己的父亲和丈夫是个用机器呼吸的怪物。所以。。。”  
雨点在风的助力下狠狠敲砸着窗户。  
“前几天一个没有撑过青春期的能力者去世了。”他默默的补充道。  
方博不出声，他用沉默筑建一堵坚实的城墙，无论许昕说什么他都被隔绝在外，此时的世界只有他自己和雨幕而已，他看到一根树枝被风撕扯的离开的树的本体，瞬间飞走。  
“你留在这里是出于责任感吗？”许昕这次小心翼翼的问道。  
“雨太大了，我懒的去别的地方，我本来也没什么地方可去。”  
“如果雨晴了你会做什么？”许昕也靠到窗户边看着方博问道。  
“去找一份工作吧，上一个房产中心的被辞掉之后我想有点事情干。”  
“你平常做什么？”  
这话一出被方博很谨慎的看了一眼，好像许昕问了一个特别隐私的问题，  
“你们真的对弗兰克人那么感兴趣吗？好像不少弗兰克人被你登录了，你可以问他们。”  
“我在问你。你平常都做什么？”许昕皱着眉头问道，“我对弗兰克人做什么没兴趣。”  
“我们都一样，要不然在等一个强大的人类制造出我们的爱人，要不然在等一个强大的驱魔人把我们销毁。”直到这个时候他才看许昕，“所有弗兰克人都这样。”  
“你们就那么想要一个爱人吗？”  
“就像你们人类想生存一样，我们看到这个世界，香气，色彩，美，文字，意义，雨雪风晴，各家的灯火，街头有人在接吻，我们能看到，感受到，但是永远触摸不到，我们是被玻璃瓶子所笼罩的生物，四处都是幸福，却永远没有办法触及，那种最深处的感同身受，分享，怜悯，顾虑，笃定，甚至早上因为没有扔垃圾的争吵，这个都是我们想要的。”方博似乎意识到自己说了太多，马上捂住嘴又说：“或者我们可以找到强大的驱魔人，销毁我们，在我们做出更大的罪行之前，我希望我可以正常的死去，不是因为惩罚，不是因为绝望，只是正常的碰到驱魔人。”他看了一眼许昕，“正常的被销毁，像是彻底被拔掉电线的机器一样。”  
许昕抱着肩膀看这他说出这些，他惊讶于方博有呼吸，他失言的时候会捂住嘴唇，当他谈论死亡的时候不可避免的脸上浮现出恐惧和无奈，他在说道幸福的时候胸脯因为憧憬和期待而起伏的厉害。  
他接触过很多弗兰克人，大多数都是像方博所说的，因为绝望和失意而犯罪，许昕就是他们得到的惩罚，但是方博不一样，他有一个与生俱来却很难实现的梦想，他在那个巨大的梦境和现实之中忍耐着，承受一切的不公和危险，或者只不过是等待最后被拔掉电线的那一刻，想到这他的眼神不禁多了一点柔情，安静不语，他垂下眼睛望着不知名的地方反省，‘我们都是异类’这句话是否正确，他甚至觉得当初这么自以为是的和他说简直是对他的误解和伤害。  
那个场景至今都印在方博的脑子里，他第一次看到一个人，不是冷眼观看之后的伤感，不是高高在上的怜悯和愤怒，而是和他一样变得无助与敏感。  
神啊，你总是让我看到幸福却从来没想过允许我去拥有。他挪开眼睛看到和刚才没有任何变化的雨幕。  
许昕不知道怎么道歉，或者，他歪了一下头，他没有什么立场道歉：对不起，我们制造了你？也不是，安慰？不是他又有什么立场去安慰方博，他基本上不认识他，或者他并不觉得自己比方博好很多，他也是扣在玻璃瓶里的人，如果方博玻璃瓶是原罪的话，他的玻璃瓶又何尝不是呢，也是与生俱来的某种东西让他无法接近，他似乎也在等待一个巨大的，无可阻挡的怪物夺走他自己，像是自己夺走很多弗兰克人的生命一样，他也在等待被拔掉电线的那一刻。想到这，他伸出手探到方博的，方博像是被烫到一样藏起自己的手，但是许昕没有抬头也没有理会方博惊慌的目光，他倔强的够到方博另一只手握紧，也没有说话解释，只是把他的手攥在手里，依然低着头，看着不知名的地方，只是手还牵着他，  
“我是最强大的驱魔人，我不会杀你，也不会让你陷入绝望而走向罪恶。”许昕在雨声背景下说道。  
如果有脉搏和心跳的话该多好，方博忽然想到，他尽量掩饰着自己的慌乱和无所适从，撇了撇嘴，逃避一样的反问：“你凭什么说你是最强大的驱魔人。”  
“凭我现在还活着。”许昕抬起脸看着他，手用力握紧：“所以我可以向你保证。”他往方博的方向凑近，近到他的呼吸能够到方博的脸颊，但是他的眼神有些涣散和失神，“有点奇怪。”他轻声说，蹭了蹭方博的鼻子，像是在确认什么，“有点奇怪。可能是你的能力还在我体内？”  
方博已经僵直了身体，任凭排布的模样，任由许昕的手掌钳住自己的脖颈，  
“起码，失忆的魔法可能对你不起效。”许昕笑着说着，嘴唇掠过方博的，然后他能听到外边嘈杂的雨声能看到外边的街道像是河流一样飘过，在风中扬起浪花。  
“但并不是因为你是弗兰克人。”许昕补充，然后猛地把方博拉近之后侧过脸重重的吻下去。这一次仍然是那种奇怪的触感，但是没有任何东西流到自己身体里，方博被圈在许昕的手臂里盲目的跟从着着许昕的节奏，还有切换他下巴的角度，直到气喘吁吁两个人才分开。  
屋子里需要打开灯才能看见对方，但是他们发现由于大雨和洪水，已经断电，身影叠加在一处，他们像是确认什么一样一遍一遍的亲吻分开，再亲吻，再分开。  
“为什么？”在途中，方博小声的问道。  
“不知道。”许昕简洁的回答之后再次附上他的嘴唇。

国会的一次会议就在雨幕里开始了，无数台车辆在宽阔的路上有序的飞驰，封路检查，红灯闪烁中马龙的座驾在最中间的位置，四周都是保安车，在雅典式广场徐徐减速，最后林高远跑过来来开车门，马龙低头走入伞下，他身后是两排的文职，皮鞋踏在石板上的声音像是一只行进中的军队。另一只军队脚步声响起，是张继科和他们的党派，每个人穿着黑斗篷，金色的扣子映衬着苍白的脸，表情阴沉的如现在的天气。  
马龙不禁的想到张继科那句玩笑和冲进来的女吸血鬼，他停住了一瞬，但领头的张继科根本没有看马龙，昂首挺胸的等着大门打开后就走进大厅。  
能力生物，普通人，能力者分成三个区域落座，鱼骨侦查局的代表根据许昕的报告阐述了整个过程以及他是怎么击退狼人，接下来张继科提交了自己的善后报告：他面对公众的道歉演讲，他对各个媒体发表的公告，还有他已经处理了狼人部落的首领并表示一个月后狼人会有新的首领诞生。马龙则是说了那天晚上自己在教堂看到的一切，他和许昕的报告拼接起那天晚上真实的情况。  
议长表示这些资料需要被详细的分析和辨伪，对张继科积极处理的态度表示了赞赏以及要求张继科必须确保以后不会再发生此类事件。等快要散会的时候一个吸血股忽然站起来问：  
“请问，马先生，你会想和一直要谋杀你的人结婚吗？”张继科阵营的文职首先亮出了自己的证据。  
“人类社会有很大一部分谋杀的主谋都是被害人的配偶，如果从这一点来说我们没有太大的差别。”站起来一边收拾自己的公文包一边说。  
张继科不耐烦的解开西服的扣子，敞开衣襟一只胳膊搭在椅子背上翘起二郎腿。  
“秩序。”议长警告的看了一眼张继科。  
“我觉得没有任何话好说，就算是我们今天把议会厅烧了，马先生仍然会坚持说，人类社会也有纵火犯，但是，请你想一下，人和我们的区别，我们拒绝和你们纳入一样的法律体系里，这对我们是不公平对你们来说十分危险，如果前两天没有鱼骨侦查局的探员，这个社会早就乱套了，我们不能寄希望与能力者。”张继科指了指角落里一堆穿着棕色风衣手拎着手皮箱的人。  
“但是我们有纠错的机关就是鱼骨侦查局。”马龙针锋相对的说：“在这样的平衡之中，我们。。。”  
“马先生！如果不是这里不允许我真的想让你看看鱼骨侦查局探员的纠错功能对于我来说毫无用处。”张继科用用拳头支撑桌面露出獠牙，脸上瞬间浮现出黑色的血丝，在马龙看来像是一朵黑色花忽然在他左脸绽放。  
他有点愣住了。  
“张继科先生。”议长终于亮出了银色的手铃,  
“第一请不要威胁对方议员，另外不要侮辱鱼骨侦查局的探员们。”  
张继科完全没有理会议长说了什么，他隔着议事厅望着对面站起来的马龙，对方也看着自己。  
“你还真是好懂。”张继科幽幽的说，叫醒了马龙一样，他恢复收拾公文包的动作。  
马龙在回程的车上睡着了，他一直没办好好好休息，经过那个晚上，梦里都是狼人的嘶吼和火焰，回到工作上也不得不继续处理那天晚上残存下的工作，他的医生建议他马上休息，但是如果现在不站在人前表示自己安然无恙，那个狼人就是要暗杀他的小道消息会更真实几分，偶尔张继科会出现，他在梦里居高临下的说：“喜欢上我们太正常了。”  
一个急刹车把他晃醒，继而是林高远的抱歉：“对不起，但是。”  
张继科就站在车的前面，做了个手势。  
打开车门的时候雨滴顺着风灌进来，马龙紧了紧衣服。  
“我要带你去一个地方。”  
继而是一次看不见前路在雨幕里的飞行，这是马龙第一次，张继科拽着他，缓缓的落入一个荒废的庭院。马龙小心绕过灌木丛中湿滑的叶子和枝条，张继科则大步流星的打开了门。  
原本应该是金色的大厅，现在充满的潮气和铁锈，地板上是裂痕和尘埃，张继科走到内部，放上古老的扬声器。  
弦乐像是层薄雾扩散，圆号孤独的点缀着几个安静的音节，在弦乐的笼罩之下黑管慢慢逼近像是夜风一样徐徐而来，在这个宽阔的房间里回荡着，像是夜空里的云，飘渺又清丽。  
你看那里，张继科指着大厅最里面墙---其实是一面巨大的镜子，张继科走过来，他冰冷的手牵起马龙的，音乐变成了手风琴，和中提琴。  
定音鼓重重的一垂后雨声渐渐被室内的音乐所掩盖，张继科牵起他的手在满是灰尘和瓦砾的大厅里慢慢的跳了起来。  
“你看那里。”张继科一边协调着舞步一边和马龙说，  
镜子里只有他一个人，似乎在和空气起舞，马龙惊悚的看了一眼张继科又看了一眼镜子。  
“你应该听说过，我们不会被反射。”张继科笑了起来。“遗憾的是我从来没见过我长得多好，很多人说我长得不错。”  
马龙眼睛在张继科的脸和空荡荡的镜子前来回游走，他仍然不敢相信自己看到的景象。  
“那里不会有我。”张继科抛开马龙，马龙看到镜子里的自己似乎找了魔一样被一种力量推开很远。  
“你带我看这个干什么？”他随着跳跃的音节踩着节奏走回张继科面前：“你只想告诉我，我们不一样对吗？”  
“你在教科书里读到过人类和能力生物的一次战争吧。”  
八十年前他们经历过一场战争，人类的数量因此而减少了一半，劳动力不足，饥荒，段时间大量尸体带来的传染病等战争之后的副作用险些让人类的数量再次减少一半。  
“我记得。”他颔首想到那些史料和录像带上的画面让自己不寒而栗。  
“他们说是因为什么？”张继科放下了他的手，走到镜子前，像是能看见自己一样对着空荡荡的玻璃打量了一番。  
“因为我们相互误解，争夺资源。灵媒和驱魔人找到吸血鬼会把他们钉在十字架上，吸血鬼会吸食人类，所以一次吸血鬼开始对人类展开了报复，30年间。最后是和解，才有了现在的秩序，三个物种分治，但是在一条法律之下，人类的生产模式可以大批量的生产吸血鬼和狼人所需要的血浆，也能保证人类免受于能力生物的迫害和暴力。。。”  
张继科转过身来，他还穿着那件沉重黑色的斗篷，脸上带着了然的笑容：“你准备好听到真相了吗？”  
接下来的三十分钟里张继科忽然飞到顶层抛下一本一本厚重的书砸到地板上，每本书都自动的翻页到他讲述的那一段，照片，文字，活动的影像一点一点像马龙展开，那个被涂抹的不成样子的真相在紧急的提琴声中向马龙袭去。  
过了很久，雨水快要蔓延到那个地板上时候马龙擦了擦额头上的汗水，有点虚弱的和张继科说：“你为什么要告诉我。”  
张继科收好那些古老的文件和资料，笑着说：“因为你喜欢我，你绝对会相信我说的话。”  
“你为了让我放弃我关于婚姻的政见，而。”  
“我让你喜欢上了我。” 现在没有什么可以隐瞒的，“我们天生具备魅惑性，但是没想到你这么快就上勾了，如果是海里的人鱼可能一天你就会爱上他，马先生你太单纯了，我甚至有点惊讶为什么有这么单纯的人来从政。”  
愤怒和羞耻让马龙红了眼眶，咬着嘴唇直直的盯着张继科，他的洋洋得意，他的语气他的举止都让马龙想抬手给他一拳，他充满怨念的双眼一直想让张继科感到愧疚，但是隐约的他开始怀疑，人类上的关于道德的背叛，谴责和羞愧是否适用于张继科。  
吸血鬼脸色苍白的骇人：“这下你知道了吧，我们是不同的。”  
忽然那么一瞬间，马龙扑过去，张继科以为他要打过来，并没有反抗，因为被普通人的一拳泄愤对他造不成任何损失。  
但是他错了，马龙扑上来钳住张继科的头，狠狠的亲吻上去，甚至咬破了张继科的嘴唇。  
等到张继科慌乱之中推开马龙的时候才意识到自己下手太狠了，马龙被重重的推到地板上，甚至在淹过脚踝的水里滑出去好远。  
马龙湿漉漉的爬起来，“亲吻到自己不喜欢的人还是会推开吧。”他擦了擦嘴唇，自己也不是很清楚为什么会突然吻他，是像张继科所说自己被他吸引的想去亲他，或者，只是想强撑去伤害一下张继科，恶作剧一样的报复？总之在被张继科突然推出去的时候他知道自己的确伤害到他了，但是他自己也被那一推伤害了。  
张继科慌乱的整理了一下头发，他想伸手去扶马龙的时候，马龙已经自己站起来了。  
“不论战争的原因是我们相互误会或者像你说的最开始相互利用最后只剩下仇恨而宣战，我仍然坚持我的政见，即使我喜欢上你也改变不了任何。"他有点破罐子破摔起来，“我的确是喜欢上你了，但是我知道只因为你的外表，恭喜你，你的确生了一副好模样。”  
说完他听到身后的张继科说道：“你还没意识到你做的事情多危险吗，狼人那次袭击并不全是因为满月。。。”  
“该做的事情就要完成。”马龙抢在张继科前面说。  
他推开门，看到林高远，“马先生，城市主要街道已经被淹没，排水撑不住了。”  
“先回办公室。”马龙小声吩咐道，然后转过头和张继科说：“半个小时后会议室见，洪水来了。”  
房子里的水已经淹没到膝盖，灌木丛传来的苦味异常强烈，张继科是该隐的后代，拥有强大的能力，不必惧怕任何驱魔人或者洪水与猛兽，但是那一刻他却感到一丝恐惧。


	9. Chapter 9

水已经淹没了山谷里的村庄，  
村民无望的坐在摇摇欲坠的屋檐上，挥舞着尽量鲜明的颜色的床单，等待救援。  
马龙坐在办公桌后面看着地图上到处亮起的红灯疲倦不堪，洪水和泥石流在多个地点同时爆发，主要的军队和人力已经全部投入，地方上的增援也被洪水挡住了去路，一片汪洋，城市岌岌可危。  
而雨仍然在下。

“停。”  
方博薅住了自己的衣服，终于推停了许昕，他眼睛里都是惶恐和无措，实在不明白作为一个人的许昕为什么忽然会这样，他一直手推着许昕保持他和自己的距离，“不行."  
对方似乎也苏醒过来，咬着还亮晶晶的嘴唇，为自己的行为感到羞愧一样低下头。  
“对不起。”  
方博没有说话，  
“你该走了。”  
这个时候他们共同发现许昕的行李箱上那个鱼骨的图案突然亮了起来。

所有的能力者，能力生物都被紧急召集起来，马龙在前线的帐篷已经坍塌了第三个，索性他就站在雨里看着一团身影突然冲破雨幕出现。  
“如果这条河一旦失守。”马龙一边抹去脸上的雨水一边说，扯着嗓子拼命的和雨声抗衡。  
张继科看了看汹涌的浪花，他们似乎在海岸上漂浮的船一样，四处都是汪洋。  
“五十年一遇的洪水。”赵子豪抱着肩膀一脸严肃的看着，他头等的伞被雨点打击的摇摇欲坠，  
“你们先来吧。”狼人首领冷冷的说：“鱼骨侦查局的人先来吧，我们对于洪水一点办法也没有。”  
“你们可以加强堤坝，我们可以修补！”鱼骨侦查局的局长坐在一张古怪的椅子上面他身后是轰鸣的蒸汽呼吸机，呼噜呼噜的声音即使在雨声中也吵人的运作着。  
“你们先吵着，我去看看沿岸。” 张继科又钻进雨幕，随即嗖嗖嗖，几十个黑影和他一起都随着张继科消失了。  
“我以普通人党代表的身份请求你们的支援。”马龙迈出一大步冲着鱼骨侦查局和狼人的首领说，情况危急，洪水早就淹没过红线，原先的堤坝岌岌可危，这样的雨再持续一个小时，整个城市都将淹没。  
狼人倔强的转过头，鱼骨侦查局的局长是个老油条，他摊开双手：“你也知道，我们的人力有限，就那么十几二十号人，况且我们的职务是维护治安。”  
“好，我将向国会申请，强行全国进入紧急状态，首都失守，首都之后的城市也绝对保不住，到时候，我们就赌雨会不会越下越大。”马龙眯起眼睛，局长一瞬间觉得马龙已经知道了大雨的原因。  
他的呼吸机和他思绪甚至都在一瞬间停滞了一瞬。  
“赵子豪，你带着你们的班底修复那些破损的堤坝。”他想了一会才败下阵来开口，然后不服气一样看着马龙：“这个事是我们帮忙你记得。”  
“全市公民都会感谢你。”马龙轻声说道，用手扶住他的肩膀作为感谢。继而他冲着那个狼人的背影看了一会。  
“您不应该来。”马龙先开口。  
“怎么？”狼人给他一个冰冷的肩膀。  
“既然您不打算帮忙为什么要来呢，您刚上任想必有很多烦心事吧，比如以前领袖的势力。”  
狼人转过头轻蔑的看着他：“少用你们人类的那一套来诳骗我，要不是你，我们也不至于现在这样。”  
“如果我有这么大的影响力就好了，明显我只是个幌子，但是你们内部的分裂是事实。”马龙望着河面愁苦的说，  
赵子豪已经低空飞过他们的视野。狼人眼神一定---看来能力者已经加入了对抗洪水的阵营。  
这个时候张继科和他身后的吸血鬼再次冲破雨幕，他们每个人的手臂里都拉着三四个成人。  
“远处村庄屋顶上的人。”张继科把人放下之后就走向马龙的另一个方向看着上流发出金色的光芒：“看来能力者已经被拖下水了。”  
不久狼人的首领传来不耐烦的一声嘶吼，除了还站在狼人面前的马龙，所有的普通人都吓得退后了好几步，只有马龙一动不动的看着他。  
继而狼人开始发号施令，一时间几十个狼人都飞的不见人影。  
“你怎么说服他们的？”张继科扯住马龙的衣服问道。被扯住的人不动神色的拽回自己的衣服：“我说服了他们。”  
“你不是说了条件交换的傻话吧，你知道那些绒毛玩具多死心眼。”张继科抹净脸上的雨水谨慎的看着马龙，  
这个时候许昕独自穿过雨幕歪歪斜斜的落在局长的脚边。  
“你怎么才来？！”局长把刚才生的气全砸在许昕头上，“你看赵子豪他们。”  
许昕头上张扬的悬着一把明黄色的伞，他单膝跪在地上，明黄色的雨伞在他头上飘来飘去。  
“局长，我说了，这种活不要找我，我可以加加油把这个堤坝炸了，但是加高他，我没办法。”  
“控制它。”局长冷静的说。  
“什么？”  
“等水势不可控的时候控制住它。”  
远处是赵子豪和狼人在飞快的劳作，在赵子豪的影响下甚至在他的那片天空雨水没来得及掉下来已经被蒸发，按说赵子豪的做法可以支撑一段时间，但是奇怪的事他不在的区域的雨更加凶猛。  
“那个是惩罚，是火焰不能灼伤，海水不能湮灭。” 许昕念叨着走到河岸边，他头上的伞也稳稳的架在头顶。  
几十个身影嗖的飞上天，张继科他们也加入了防驻堤坝的队伍，但是被拦截的洪水更加凶猛的涌向下游，显然他们修建堤坝的时间赶不上水流增加，张继科甚至认为他们开始提高堤坝开始，雨下的更加猛烈。  
“下游危险了。你去吧。"局长小声的吩咐着，  
“只有你能控制住这么大的洪流。”  
头顶上的黄伞慢慢被收起，许昕转身朝着所有人的反方向飞去，果然当他站到下流的时候看到的是在一瞬间加高的堤坝，和顺着堤坝升高的巨浪，他站在河口处看着浪花像是一头有生命的怪兽向自己奔袭而来，要把自己吞噬的气势。  
抬起双手一瞬间水流就被挡在外边，他似乎擎着一面巨大的玻璃屏障，水流不停击打到眼前越来越高。  
阴雨天不分昼夜，他随着急速扩张的堤坝而后退，他模模糊糊见着马龙钻进帐篷又出来两次，猜到应该是一天过去了。  
他漂浮在水面上，唯一看到的景物就是激荡而来的河水和急速增高的石头墙。  
直到他推到河流的入海口，看到河流奔腾的跃入海洋中，浅滩的海水变换着颜色，赵子豪在海边示意他可以上岸的时候他已经耗尽最后的一丝力气，没有办法飞过石头墙而是一头跌入一直觊觎他的洪流之中。  
声音和视野都消失了。

许昕的葬礼那天只有几个人出席，因为他们都没有家人和朋友，马龙一身黑的首先抛下一支红玫瑰，空荡的棺塚，因为他们不知道许昕住在哪里也没有任何关于许昕的东西，只是在上面画上了鱼骨侦查局的标志。  
黑漆面上一直红玫瑰飘零零的落下，随机是稀稀拉拉的三两枝，一抛泥土掷下，继而仪式就结束了。  
“他是神的孩子，他回到了神的身边。”局长在呼吸机和雨声的背景下说了这句话就宣布了葬礼的结束，马龙 因为连日的疲劳和悲伤走路都在打颤，林高远伸出手要扶他一下，被他抬手拒绝，道路一直是泥泞的，几个人深深浅浅的走在路上，期盼着什么时候能有晴天，谁都没有注意到树立深处躲躲闪闪的身影。  
方博走向那块空地，看着那块黑色的石碑，上面是烫金崭新的文字。  
“他还没死。他还不能死。”

“他是不是死了？”  
“管他呢？”  
“等一下，这个人有点奇怪。”  
模糊的视线里，他看到人鱼翻弄着海面，乘着白浪而来，他们的鱼尾峭在浪花之上，他身上的鳞片闪着斑斓的颜色像是一把梳子梳理着波涛的曲线，他的眼睛像是海面上的星辰一样明亮，他在浪花之上，在海天之间构成一幅优美的画。  
“噗。”  
一口海水吐了出来，许昕睁开眼睛，睫毛上还都是水珠，在彩色的光晕之下他看到一张少年的脸，大大的眼睛，有点熟悉。  
“方博？”许昕意识朦胧之间抓住那人的手，却味道了一丝血腥的味道，湿热在指尖展开。  
“那是我的鳞片。”他头顶上的人冷冷的说：“想刀刃一样锋利。”  
他不是方博，方博从来没有说过这么攻击的话。  
“你是谁？"许昕强打起精神努力的用上臂支撑起身体，看到一个少年的脸。  
“人鱼。”他简短的说道，摇着自己的尾巴。“显而易见。”  
一颗心落下来，  
“看来我还没死。”许昕咧开嘴笑了，他回望了一圈：“你救了我。”  
人鱼并没有理会他的话，而是抓住了他受伤的手贴近反复看了看，  
“恩，我说人鱼先生，我了解我可能是最近最英俊的落水者，但是。”他看到人鱼凶狠的目光和瞬间变的锋利的耳朵，讪讪的笑了：“你们真没有幽默感。”  
“你对弗兰克人做了什么？”人鱼举着许昕的手问道，许昕发现自己的血液里仍然有前几天残留的酱紫色油装的液体。  
人鱼他没较量过，不过以自己现在的体力，别说人鱼就是一条鱼他也不一定斗得过许昕马上说：“我怎么也没怎么样？”  
“怎么可能，弗兰克人的邪气就在你体内，你们这帮贪恋力量的人类就是没有收到足够的教训。”人鱼的声音突然变得尖利刺耳，他的耳朵变得更尖眼底都是血丝。  
“你说的是方博吧，我我是不过吻了他。”许昕马上解释。  
“方博。”人鱼松开了手，马上围着许昕转了两圈，鱼尾画出一个圆圈，许昕坐在圆圈里面看着他：“认识吗？”  
“你就是那个人类？”人鱼用手钳住许昕的下巴翻来覆去的看了一会。  
“他提到我了？”许昕高兴的过于明显被人鱼不满意的推开了脸：“他还是那么傻，他在期盼你可以给他一个完结，你可以帮助他摆脱这个世界。”  
“我不会的，我也和他说了。”许昕忽然严肃了表情。“我想我，我想他是我的朋友。”  
这个时候海边的最近头忽然传过来一束光，穿过厚厚的云层，应在斑驳的浪尖，晃的海岸上金黄一片，人鱼的鳞片在亮光中变幻着颜色，他眯起眼睛盯着许昕一会，  
“你们仍然不知道一百多年前你们做了什么对吗？”  
“战争？”  
“你们管那个叫战争。”人鱼低声说，里面是浓浓的轻蔑和讽刺。他抬起头来，好看的五官扭在一处：“你们怎么好意思管那个叫战争？！”

从城郊的公墓出来的时候，雨奇迹般的停了，局长兴奋的后面的呼吸机的蒸汽像是火车头一样翻腾着：“那小子一定活着。”他马上让手下把自己搬到车上直奔鱼骨侦查局的总部，“号召所有人手沿着河岸给再找一遍！”  
马龙没有着急上车反而闭着眼睛感受着久违的阳光，一切都焕发了色彩，浓浓的潮气没有褪去但是阳光就映在他的脸上，他闭着眼睛感受着眼皮上红彤彤的暖色。  
但是一瞬间好像有阴影挡住了什么一样，红色又变成了黑色。  
“马先生，小心！”林高远的声音由远至今，“心”这个字是在马龙的耳畔响起的。  
等他睁开眼睛----树林上摇晃着人影，从高至下的盯着自己。  
子弹雨点似的掉落。  
“快，快到车，，，” 这句话没说完，车就爆炸在眼前，虽然有林高远挡住马龙人仍然被强大的气流冲击出几米，重重的跌落在地上。  
暗杀  
这个是他一瞬间想到的。  
这个葬礼是秘密的，他没有带自己的警卫队，有的只是身边面色苍白的林高远，  
太阳出来了。  
他飞快的看着明亮的树林，知道一切都完了。  
忽然他头上的树林发出一阵骚动，黑影嗖嗖嗖的在各个树干上飞过，应声而落的是一杆杆机械手枪和人痛苦的声音，马龙蜷缩到一边看着黑色的枪管啪啪啪的垂下。  
在最后安静的树干上，  
是张继科他居高临下的看着自己：“马议员，以后在没有警卫队的情况下请你自重。”还没等他露出轻松的笑容一声爆炸音传来，朝着张继科的方向，在马龙惊呼叫他小心的时候他已经被子弹击中了，嘭的一响。  
张继科欣长的身躯飘飘然的从树干上跌落，干瘦的他黑色的大衣被风展开就像一片叶子，马龙张开双臂想接住张继科，可坠落中的张继科忽然在空中改变方向迅速的冲到另一棵树上一声呻吟之后人影重重的从顶端跌落。  
同时张继科蹲在了马龙身边：“你没事吧。”又脱下自己的外套扣在林高远头上：“太阳出来了你忍一下，很快就好。”  
然后只能听到急速风声，他刚才明明中了一颗子弹，现在明明是阳光之下。  
“他是个日行者。”  
林高远躲在衣服里模模糊糊的说，背景是嗖嗖的风声和人痛苦的呻吟声。他偷偷的从衣服缝里露出眼睛想看清张继科，马上又躲了回去。  
“他是神之子。”


End file.
